Billion Dollar Secrets
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt us...whether we want them to or not..
1. The Present

A.J. pulled up to the gym, a smile on his lips as he parked and cut the engine. Looking around the parking lot, he sighed in relief. He was grateful that there didn't seem to be to many people out this early. Putting down the kickstand on his bike, A.J. pulled off his shades. He hadn't been able to get out for a few days, and it felt good to finally be able to feel the wind whipping through his hair.

Hopping off the bike, A.J. grabbed his bag and headed to the gym entrance. He looked down at the sound of his phone pinging with a message. Pulling it out of his pocket, he grinned at the name that popped up. Looking up, he opened the door and headed towards the locker rooms. Waving at the guys behind the counter, he looked back down at his phone, unlocking it and pulling up Shane's messages.

 _Free for dinner tonight and brunch tomorrow? Want to take you somewhere special._

A.J. grinned skipping the first message and pulling up the next one.

 _And I was talking about food not what you were thinking about, Mr. Styles._

A.J laughed out loud, missing the couple that walked into the locker room. Shaking his head, he set down his bag. Preparing to send back a response, he was surprised to hear someone behind him, calling his name.

"Allen?"

Turning, A.J. frowned at being interrupted until his gaze collided with a pair of sky blue eyes. "Chris?"

"Hey, didn't know you'd be here this early. Don't mind if we workout as well, do you?"

"Uh, pretty sure the gym is open to everyone." A.J. shook his head, turning back to his phone he grinned as he sent off a reply to Shane. Sighing, he put his phone down and opened his bag. Glancing up, he was surprised to find Chris watching him. "What?"

"You're seeing someone."

A.J.'s gaze narrowed on the blond in front of him, a surge of defensiveness rising in him. He frowned at Chris. "And if I am? Who would have a problem with it?"

"No one, jesus Allen calm down, I was just making an observation. It's not a bad thing, ok?" Chris frowned as he watched A.J., curious about who had him smiling again. "It's just really good to see you smiling again."

A.J. frowned, then chuckled as he started to change. "Yeah, well, feels good too." Pulling his shirt off, he grabbed one of his cut offs and pulled it over his head. "You come with Rollins?"

"Yeah, he's out in the ring with the trainers. Wanted to get an early start for _Extreme Rules._ "

A.J. nodded, pulling on his gloves and tightening the straps around his wrists. He glanced down as his phone sounded with another alert. Shaking his head, he opened it, grinning at the message. Shane was supposed to be at a board meeting and instead he was taking pics of himself.

 _God I wish you were here, wouldn't be so boring._

Flushing, A.J. sent back a reply, making sure to include a picture in return. He pulled out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his phone. Pulling up his music list, he pressed the play button and headed out to the main part of the gym. He forgot about Seth and Dean being in the ring, instead heading to the weights. He wanted to work out on his biceps, triceps, and deltoids.

Laying back on the bench he blinked in surprise to find Chris standing in the spotters position. "Uh, Chris, is there a reason you're spotting me?"

"What, can't help a friend with his workout?" Chris looked down at A.J. He wanted to know who the new person in his life was. "Seriously, I'm not trying to start anything, just wanted to catch up, if that's ok?"

Grinning, A.J. laid back on the bench, reaching up for the bar. "Sure, what do you feel like talking about? Your match with Kevin, the banquet next week, or..."

"Or this new person you're dating?"

A.J. blinked before looking up at Chris. "No, I don't think so. We may be cordial to each other but that doesn't give you an in to my life anymore. You lost that right a long time ago."

Chris sighed, watching the weights as A.J. began his lifts. "True, doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you though."

A.J. glanced up at Chris, a small frown curving his lips down. "Look, it's not that I don't want to talk about it. Right now, it's kind of new and I'd really like not to jinx things." He could feel his face heating as he looked away from Chris, aware that he knew his tells better than most.

"They must be really special if you feel like that."

"They are." A.J. gave the simple answer, a smile curving his lips. "They mean more than I was expecting them to." He was surprised by his admission but wouldn't take it back. When had Shane started to mean so much to him? How was he supposed to deal with it if Shane didn't feel the same? He blinked in surprise when Chris' face appeared above him, a frown of concern curving his lips down. "Uh, Chris?"

"They're not married are they. God Allen don't tell me you're seeing someone who's married, that can only lead to you getting hurt." Chris frowned down at the brunette looking up at him. Could read the truth in his eyes and stepped back. "You know, if things had happened differently..."

"You and I would have stayed together, I know I know but they didn't and we didn't. Let's not pretend that everything is peachy, ok? We know why we ended up where we are so you giving me relationship advice is a little self serving." A.J. set the weights back on their stand. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and turned to face Chris. "Look Chris, I'm not sure where all of this is coming from or why but you can stop with the big brother act. We aren't best friends or even friends so why..."

"Because I feel guilty, ok? I shouldn't have put you through all of that and I'm sorry! We were friends once a-and I'd like it if we could get back to that again." Chris let out a rough sigh, running his hands through his hair. "I know I should have told you about Seth sooner, ok? I know but I...h-how was I supposed to tell you? It wasn't as if I didn't care about you, ok, I just...Seth was just..." He broke off with a sound of frustration, looking up into angry ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Allen, really, I never meant to hurt you or make you suffer for any reason."

A.J. frowned as he dropped his head, chin touching his chest. "Look Chris, we're good, ok? Really, I understand what happened with us. Our careers meant more and it was the wrong time. You're happy with Rollins and I'm fine with that, just don't expect me to be all open and friendly about my life right now." He turned at the sound of his phone ringing. Reaching over, he picked it up and grinned as he answered. "I thought you had meetings you need to pay attention to."

 _"_ _What, don't feel like talking to me? Thought I'd break the boredom of the board room and call someone who could hold my interest."_

Standing up, A.J. gave Chris a small salute and walked over to the treadmills. "How in the hell is it boring and you're going over budgets and rosters?" He chuckled at the groan from the other end.

 _"_ _I'd much rather be going over my dinner plans with you than sitting here talking about budgets and fund raisers."_

"Awww well not all of us get to sit in an air conditioned office." A.J. didn't hide the smile in his voice. Adjusting the speed on the treadmill, he listened to the laughter from the man on the other line. "You're laughing now but some of us have to work out at a hot ass gym, getting all sweaty and shit."

 _"_ _God I'd rather be working out with you than sitting through these meetings."_

"You're the one who wants to run a company." A.J. adjusted the earphones in his ears, grateful to be able to cancel out the surrounding noise. "So, uh, this dinner you're planning..."

 _"_ _Have other plans? I mean we can reschedule if..."_

"No, damnit that's not why I'm asking, I just want to make sure I'm dressed right." Panting as he jogged in place, A.J. brushed his hair back, pulling it up into a ponytail. "If it's going to be a fancy place then I'd like to be dressed in the right suit."

 _"_ _No, not a suit and tie type of place but it's nice. I just want to take you to a place that doesn't have screaming children."_

A.J. laughed, adjusting the speedometer in front of him. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting pizza."

 _"_ _I actually can because we could have found another place or ordered in."_

"Hell no, we were in bed most of that day and all day the day before. There was no way I was going to sit inside and eat pizza. We needed to get out and breath some fresh air." Glancing down at the panel in front of him, he adjusted some of the settings, picking up the pace. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind when we picked up dessert."

 _"_ _Of course I didn't, why would I have any issue with licking chocolate and strawberry ice cream off of your body?"_

Stumbling, A.J. cursed his loss of focus as he lowered the settings to regain his footing. "Asshole, you know I'm at the gym." He glanced around to see who was watching him, relieved when everyone seemed to be preoccupied.

 _"_ _Well, you should have waited until I was up to leave this morning. I woke up looking for you."_

A.J. shivered, closing his eyes to keep his mind from going down the wrong path. "Don't do this, I'll make it up to you once I'm done here, I swear but please..."

 _"_ _There's no way for me to enjoy your reaction if I'm not there with you. But I'll be holding you to that."_

A.J. grinned, shaking his head as he did a few more laps. "How long are your meetings today?"

 _"_ _Well, since Smackdown is on in three days I'll be here for about another two or three hours."_

A.J. sighed, glancing down at his watch. "So that's about eight or nine?"

 _"_ _God no, sooner than that if I can help it. Look, I've got to go back in but I wanted to talk to you. I'll have Alistair pick you up?"_

"Yeah, just, uh, just let me know what time and what I need to wear." A.J. grinned as Shane gave his agreement and disconnected the call. He was getting ready to bring up his play list when a message popped up.

 _I can't wait to see you, meant to tell you but didn't get the chance._

Face heating, A.J. sent back a matching response, stomach fluttering at how easy it was to do this with Shane. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the tall man who walked up behind him.

"Whatcha' over here doin' Styles?"

Jerking in surprise, A.J. glanced behind him to see Dean standing behind him. "If you must know Dean, I'm minding my own fucking business. What do you want, sneaking up on people?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I called your name twice before you looked at me. Who ever you were on the phone with had your full attention obviously."

"Well, that's usually how things go when it's a private conversation." A.J. didn't slow his pace, choosing to ignore Dean versus arguing with him.

"Ya' know, A.J., it's not as if some of us don't know who you're talking to."

Head snapping up in surprise, A.J. stopped the treadmill. "What in the actual _hell_ are you talkin' about Dean? You're not makin' any damn sense as usual." Stomach twisting, A.J. glanced around to see who was watching them. As he scanned the room, he was surprised to find Chris, Seth, and Bray watching their interaction. "Look, your lil boy group is missing a member, why don't you go back over there and make things right?"

Dean stepped in front of A.J., expression serious as he looked down at the brunette. "Listen to me, A.J. I'm only saying this because I like you and I think you're pretty cool despite the bullshit." Dean grinned but it was there and gone again. "Be careful who you choose to spend your time with. Their secrets may come back to haunt or hurt you."

A.J frowned up at Dean, expression filled with anger until his phone rang. Glancing over at the ID, his frown deepened, shaking his head he turned back to Dean only to find he'd walked away. Reaching for his cell, A.J. pressed the button to answer and was cut off by a curt voice.

 _"_ _What gym are you at?"_

"I'm, uh, I'm at _Neil's_ on Vancouver and 24th, why?" A.J. frowned at the tone. Shane was never this short with him about anything and especially not since they'd started sleeping together.

 _"_ _I'm going to have Alistair come get you. I need you to have your stuff ready in twenty minutes."_

"What? Wait, you can't just go around making plans for me and think I'm going to just..."

 _"_ _You will either be ready when he gets there or I will come get you myself."_

Looking down at his phone, A.J .wondered if this had anything to do with Chris' sudden interest in helping him and Dean's not to subtle warning. "What the hell is going on first? Why am I having to cut my fucking workout short just because you're demanding it?"

 _"_ _I need you to just please, for once don't argue with me, ok? You're there with Seth which means you're there with Chris, too."_

"You're not worried about him are you? Seriously, Shane you can't possibly think that I would..." He was cut off by a harsh sound from the other line.

 _"_ _I told you, you belong to me, I do not share well with others. He is a threat to my having you and I won't..."_

A.J. laughed, a light sound that surprised even him. "First off, calm ya' ass down, ok? Look, I came here to _workout_ nothing else. There isn't another place that can give what _Neil's_ does. If you're so worried about what's going on, have one of the dynamic duo come down and watch. But I'm not fucking leaving until I've finished my workout." Shaking his head, A.J. headed over to the mats, nodding to a few of the people already in the area. "Look, I know what we agreed on but this is work. We can't change things to accommodate the other when it comes to work. There has to be a part of our lives..."

 _"_ _That has to be separate, I know but christ, it doesn't make it easy knowing he's there with you. He can't have you back, Allen, I will not..."_

"Calm down tiger, he's not trying to get me back either. Where in the hell would you get an idea like that?" Pulling off his shirt, A.J. stretched as he watched the few stars on the mat. "If anything, he's all about his boyfriend, which is great because then I don't have to worry about being on his radar."

 _"_ _Well you won't be on his if I have anything to say about."_

A.J. grinned, forcing himself not to laugh out loud. "Look, you being jealous is a complete turn on and really, I'm feeling it but seriously, you need to calm down, ok? I understand why you're worried but Chris is all about Seth now."

 _"_ _Ok, fine but I'm sending Alexander and Alistair, I don't want you there alone any longer than needed."_

A.J. chuckled as he got ready for his turn on the mat. "Fine, send the dynamic duo just make sure they stay out of sight until I'm ready to go and I'm riding my bike."

 _"_ _No, I'll have someone come get the bike."_

"Fuck that, I'm riding my bike, that's non negotiable. That way I don't have to pick it up later or have someone else's ass on my shit." Watching as Xavier stepped into the large circle on the floor, A.J. grinned. "Listen, send them or not, I've gotta finish my workout. I'll see you tonight?"

 _"_ _Yeah, just stay away from them, please?"_

"Trust me, I have no reason to spend anymore time with them than needed. Gotta go handsome, have someone's ass to kick." Hanging up, A.J. pulled the ear buds from his ears, grinning at the man across from him. "You ready Woods?"

Xavier grinned as he nodded at A.J. "Try not to break your body this time and I'll try not to break mine."

A.J. laughed as he walked into the circle. "Well then, now that's been said let's get down to business!"

A.J. finished his workout, not to sure when Alexander or Alistair had shown up. All he knew was that by the time he left the showers and headed towards his bike, there were two sets of identical green eyes watching him. Turning to the pair, he gave them a small wave, laughing as it was returned with enthusiasm from Alistair and a slightly reserved one from Alexander. Walking over to the pair, he studied the sleek, silver Audi. "This is his or yours, cause I like."

"It would belong to Alistair, Mr. Styles. Our apologies but he asked that we make sure you were alright. If you have other plans and we are interrupting..."

"You're still supposed to go with me, I know, he made sure I knew." Shaking his head, A.J. glanced over at his bike then the two men in front of him. Looking up, he didn't miss the concerned blue eyes watching him or the dark gaze focused on the pair in front of him. "Guys, maybe we should go? I uh, I can drop the bike off and just finish the day riding around with you two, right?" Something about Seth and Chris' gazes made him uncomfortable. It was as if they knew something about the pair in front of him but couldn't or wouldn't say.

"If that would be more of a benefit for you, Mr. Styles..."

"Hey, stop calling me Mr. Styles, that's what people call my dad. My name's A.J., ok? If we're going to be around each other feel free to use that." He gave Alex a squeeze on his shoulder before turning to Alistair. "Mind following me to my hotel?"

"Nope, you lead the way, Mr. Styles. We were told to keep an eye on you and that's what we will do."

Shaking his head at Alistair's refusal to use his name, he turned to Alexander. "Same rules for you?"

"I am afraid so, Sir."

Sighing, A.J. gave them both crooked grins. "He's a possessive bastard isn't he?"

"More concerned than possessive and he is not a fan of having to share or waiting to long."

Chuckling, A.J. headed towards his bike, thoughts going over how Shane knew who was at the gym and why he was so adamant about him not being around Chris. Frowning, he set his bag on the back of his bike and put on his shades. He would worry about Shane and his weird behavior later. Right now, all he wanted to do was grab lunch and since he had two shadows, he realized that for the first time, in a long time...he wouldn't be eating alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know guys, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." A.J. walked between Alexander and Alistair, surprised at how easy it was to talk to them. Looking around at the people walking by, A.J. wondered how long they had to stay before Shane called them back to work. "What are your plans now? Follow me around all day or go back to the office?"

"One of us is required to remain with you and since I am Mr. McMahon's personal assistant, the task would fall to Alistair."

Turning to the man standing slightly behind him, he grinned. "Well you up for some walking, big guy?" When Alistair nodded, A.J. grinned. "Good, I'm in a good mood and feel like enjoying the day." He turned and headed down the street, unaware of the looks the two exchanged. He had a number of things on his mind, one of which was Shane's insistence that he leave the gym earlier. Shaking his head, A.J. sighed as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Maybe he just didn't want me around Chris." He murmured. "I mean, it would make total sense to me if he were..." Breaking off, A.J. frowned. How could Shane be possessive of him and still be married? How was that supposed to work out for everyone? _I told you, you belong to me, I do not share well with others._ Just what the hell did he mean by that? "Fucking jealous for no reason."

Glancing at the now silent pair behind him, A.J. couldn't help wondering what they both owed Shane for him to get their complete loyalty. They seemed like complete opposites, Alexander more reserved and quiet while Alistair was more out going and boisterous. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "You know what guys, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. Had a hard workout and feel like getting some rest before tonight."

"Are you certain, Mr. Styles? We were instructed to accompany you were ever you wish to go."

"Yeah, well then let's grab something to eat then head to the apartment. I'm pretty sure whatever I'm supposed to wear will be at Shane's." A.J. turned back in the direction they'd come but was stopped by someone shouting his name. Turning, A.J. was surprised to find Chris walking towards them.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here." Chris walked up, a smile curving his lips. He glanced at the two dark haired men with A.J., curiosity furrowing his brow. "I, uh, if you have plans I'll catch..."

"No, you can come with us. We were going to grab something to eat, hungry?" A.J. watched as Chris looked from Alexander and Alistair to him, his earlier reaction still fresh in his mind. "Don't worry about them, they're fine." Turning, A.J. continued walking. "You coming or not?"

Chris glanced over at the other two men before following after A.J. "Allen, are they, umm, security for you?"

"You could say that." A.J. glanced at the small restaurants that dotted the area. "There used to be this place that served the best home cooked meals."

"Sadie's? It's about four building's up, didn't know you knew the place."

Looking over at the blond, A.J. grinned. "Sadie and I go way back. This is her fourth restaurant and I've yet to check it out."

Chris walked beside A.J. in silence, looking back at the two silent men following them. He was sure he knew them but couldn't remember where. "How well do you know the owners?"

"Let's just say that Sadie is one of my biggest fans for more than my skills in the ring." A.J. grinned over at Chris. "I was in their wedding, so I'd say I know them pretty well." Stopping in front of a red brick, two story building, A.J. chuckled as he looked behind him. "Come on fella's, this should be an interesting lunch." He led the small group into the restaurant, looking around in surprise at the décor. "Sadie didn't hold out on this one either."

"This is amazing." Chris whispered in awe. He looked around at the wide open space. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Sadie believes in comfort when you eat and Juls believes in good music and entertainment. If they can mix both then they will." A.J. walked over to the hostess and gave her his name. When her face lit up with surprised recognition, he grinned. "Is either Sadie or Juls here, I'd like to say hey before I leave."

"Ms. Sadie is but I believe she is with a client. I can have her meet you at your table when she is available, Mr. Styles."

A.J. nodded, looking behind him at the other three men, he tilted his head after their hostess. "Let's go relax guys."

Chris nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Seth about his lunch plans. Looking behind him at the angry voices, Chris frowned. "What's the deal you two, is there a problem with us being here?"

"No, Mr. Jericho, excuse us, there is something we must take care of before we can join you and Mr. Styles."

Chris looked between them in curiosity, shaking his head as their expressions remained unreadable. "Ok, well I'll tell Allen. I wouldn't take to long though, he's not a fan of being left hanging if you're supposed to be with him." He looked at them, gaze narrowed as he studied them again. Letting out a soft huff, Chris turned to follow after A.J. and the hostess, recognition finally setting in.

"What the hell Chris, where the fuck is Alex and Al? Did you say something to run them off?" A.J. glared at the blond now sitting across from him, looking for the two men who had been with them earlier.

"They said there was something they had to do." Taking a deep breath, Chris looked at A.J., a frown curving his lips down. "Allen, please tell me you're not fucking Shane McMahon?"

A.J. blinked in surprise at Chris' question. Stomach churning with anger at his tone, A.J. stiffened in his chair. "Just what in the hell would make you ask _that_ question of all things?" Tone soft, A.J. struggled to keep his anger under control. There was no way Chris could have found out about them, unless...

"Alexander, he's Shane's personal assistant. I've seen him around the main offices following after Shane." Chris looked at A.J. Usually Alexander was running behind Shane and if he were with A.J. that meant one thing. "And Alistair is his driver." Looking down, Chris could feel the angry blue gaze watching him. A.J. was looking for an explanation other than the one given. "Allen..."

"Don't fucking call me that, you lost that right the night I caught you and Rollins fucking." A.J. glared at Chris, tone flat with anger as he sat back in his chair. "Did they really say they had something to do or you asked them to leave?"

Chris let out a rough sigh. "That's what they said and since you didn't introduce us..."

"Why in the hell would I need to do that and you clearly know who they fucking are!" A.J. leaned forward as he stared at Chris. "What the fuck do you want Chris? You've been acting really weird since the shakeup." He watched as Chris seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. "Spit it out Chris, we obviously have plenty of time to talk. Sadie won't be done for a while and the Dynamic Duo obviously has something else better to do."

"Don't sulk, ok, they said they'd be back so obviously it had to be important." Chris rubbed his temples, fighting to hold on to his temper.

"I'm not fucking sulking." A.J. was beginning to lose what control he had over his temper. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms over his chest and watched Chris pick up his phone. " _Rollins_ know you're with me?"

" _McMahon_ know you're with me?" Chris' sky blue gaze narrowed on A.J. in warning. "You want to play this fucking game then fine. I wanted to hang out with a friend, a co-worker. Especially since I can't trust anyone on the roster but maybe you. Now we're sitting here in the middle of some type of fucking argument."

A.J. let out a harsh laugh as he reached for the glass of water that had been placed in front of him. "A _friend?_ Where, Chris? I wasn't a friend when you _cheated_ on me nor was I a friend when you _lied_ about it. It wasn't until Rollins busted you both did you finally admit the truth."

"Christ, I've apologized for that almost everyday for six months A.J. You can't keep holding that over me, especially now." Looking down, Chris ran his finger over the pattern on the table. "Allen, You don't know what you're getting yourself into getting involved with Shane." He could feel his stomach churning as he studied the table top. He knew what A.J. was getting himself into, especially after everything he and Seth had gone through. "The things he's involved in...you're not ready for it, trust me when I say you're not."

A.J. looked at Chris' earnest expression, wondering what he knew about Shane. Struggling with his desire to hear what Chris had to say and the indecision on whether he should believe him or not, he pressed his hands against his thighs in agitation. Starting in surprise, A.J. ignored his phone when it started ringing. "What do you mean by that?" Silently cursing himself for his curiosity, A.J. watched as Chris set his phone down, a strange look on his face. "Chris, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"How well do you know Shane?"

"Well enough, I guess, why?" Stomach twisting, A.J. had a feeling that whatever Chris was going to tell him, he really didn't want to hear.


	3. The Past - AJ and Chris

_Hey Styles! Hell of a debut! Welcome to the family!"_

A.J. grinned as he waved to the other person, face flushed with excitement, he walked back towards the dressing room. Despite having been eliminated from the Royal Rumble, he couldn't help the grin on his face. He'd just been in the ring with some of the greatest wrestlers of all time.

"Hey, Styles!"

Turning, A.J. was surprised to find Chris Jericho walking towards him. Stopping by a stack of crates, he waited for the blond to catch up. Giving him a nervous smile, A.J. silently followed Chris as he headed towards the locker room.

"That was an awesome debut, I can honestly say you did better than most newbies." Chris grinned at the brunette behind him. "Feel up to hanging out once you leave here?" He pushed the door open and walked in, headed over to his bag and clothes.

A.J. blinked in surprise, his grin widening at the invitation. "Hell yeah." Walking over to his bag, A.J. grinned over at Chris. "I know a few places if you're interested."

Chris laughed at A.J.'s enthusiasm. "Sure, if you can find a place that will take us all, then you will be the most popular guy tonight."

A.J. nodded, reaching for his phone. "Let me make a few calls. See who I can get in touch with." Picking up his towel, change of clothes, and shower gel, A.J. headed towards the showers. By the time he finished his shower, he'd had two voice messages and three tests. Walking out of the showers, he looked around the room for Chris. He spotted him standing by the doors talking to Seth Rollins. When he was able to make eye contact, A.J. gave Chris a small wave. He turned away when Chris returned the gesture, sitting down on the bench behind him.

When his phone rang, he glanced down at the screen and chuckled. Pressing the button to answer, he sighed at the voice on the other line. "Well, hello darlin' good to hear ya' voice."

 _"_ _As it is to hear yours. You will be coming with everyone as well?"_

"You bet I am, just wanted to give you guys a heads up before we got there though." A.J. looked up at the man now standing in front of him. Holding up a hand, he finished his conversation then disconnected the call. "Everything ok?" Glancing back towards the door, he noticed Seth 's dark look. "I don't think Rollins likes me very much."

"Don't worry about Seth, he's just mad he can't have his way about something." Chris moved over to his bag, packing his gear. "He's an asshole who feels like he should have his way all because his name is _Seth freakin' Rollins_."

A.J. frowned at the tight tone, looking from Chris to Seth and back. "Is, uh, is there something going on between you two?" He jumped at the anger on Chris' face, a frown curving his lips down. "Look, it's nothing to me, I mean if there is that's none of my business. I was just..."

Chris cut him off with a harsh sound. "Not anymore, he fucked up and I just refuse to forgive him for it this time." Looking at the angry man by the door, Chris shook his head. "Anyway, he'll be with the rest of the group tonight so I may get drunk off my ass."

A.J. nodded his head in understanding, watching as Chris zipped up his suitcase. "Well, do you need a ride or are you following me?"

"I'll follow you, brought my bike."

A.J. grinned as he stood up and followed Chris out of the locker room. He ignored the brunette and ginger headed men standing by the doors as they talked about their next show. By the time they reached the parking garage, Chris and A.J. were laughing and joking as if they'd known each other for a while. "You sure you're going to be ok, I mean you can ride with me if you want."

Chris looked up at A.J. in surprise. Glancing behind the brunette, he could see Seth watching him. Anger churning in his stomach, Chris looked at A.J. a crooked grin on his lips. "Well, maybe it would be better if I rode with you. Would make getting drunk that much less stressful."

A.J. grinned, pulse racing with excitement. He would admit to having a small crush on the older blond. Something about Chris just screamed sex and danger and that was something A.J. could get down with. "Well then Mr. Jericho, follow me, your chariot awaits." He grinned at the laugh that left Chris, the sound rich and light. "Tonight's going to be a good night."

Chris grinned as he followed A.J. "Yeah, I have a good feeling about it as well."

When they reached A.J.'s bike, he strapped his bag and Chris' suitcase onto the back. "Well, hop on, don't have an extra helmet so if you want you can use mine."

"Nope, I'm good." Chris grinned at A.J. as he straddled the bike. "Come on Styles, let's see what this baby can do!"

They never made it to the club that night, deciding to go to a different bar and getting drunk. A.J. called his friends to let them know about the change of plans. After explaining three different times why, he and Chris had been able to enjoy the evening. Despite how drunk they both were, they made it back to the hotel in one piece.

After that, everything was a blur. A.J. wasn't sure who made the first move but the next thing he remembers he is on a bed, under Chris, panting while the blond thrust in and out of him. He woke up the next morning to a note and breakfast beside the bed. It hadn't been how he planned to spend the night but it had been better than going home alone.

Despite their onscreen beef, Chris and A.J. were able to remain friends. Giving them a chance to get to know each other and learning what the other liked or didn't like. It wasn't until after a conversation A.J. had with Seth, did things change between them.

It was after one of Chris' matches that A.J. started to notice the change in him. Usually he would come backstage and they'd talk about what happened, what they planned to do next, then make plans for the night. Tonight however was different. Chris had come into the dressing room, distracted more than usual. When A.J. greeted him, his response was half hearted, almost dismissive.

"Chris, is something wrong?" A.J. watched the blond as he moved around the room, his gaze steadfastly on his suitcase. When he didn't answer, A.J. studied him, looking him over from head to toe. He would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. Behind Chris' left ear there was a mark, one he knew he had not left on him recently. And specifically not in that spot. "Chris, what happ..."

"Let it go Allen, ok, please?"

Not wanting to argue but wanting an answer, A.J. watched as Chris picked up his stuff and headed towards the shower. Once the door closed with a soft click, he left the room in search for Seth. He knew that Chris' mood had something to do with him as did the mark behind his ear. When he'd finally spotted the taller brunette, he was standing with Bray and Dean. The group looked to be in the middle of a heated discussion, making A.J. pause before taking a deep breath and calling Seth's name. "Hey, Rollins, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He didn't flinch when the other man glared at him, his mouth curved down in a frown.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

A.J. nodded, turning his head to scan the hallway to his left. He could still see the group talking but eventually Seth gave an angry shake of his head and left the others. A.J. watched as he approached, studying the dark features as closely as possible. He could see the appeal for Chris, Seth wasn't his type but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate what he saw. A.J. blinked when Seth stood in front of him, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, Styles?"

A.J. looked at Seth in surprise. He'd not had many interactions with Seth but usually they were cordial...until recently. "Yeah, well ok. What's the fucking deal with you and Jericho? You still fucking him or something?" He watched as Seth seemed to think of an answer, the dark eyes watching him closely. "I mean, not like I care but we've been seeing each other for a while and if something's bothering him, it usually has to do with you." A.J. didn't flinch as Seth stepped closer, hands clenched at his sides as Seth glared at him.

"I don't fucking care how long you've been seeing Chris, just understand that once things are cleared up between us, he will be mine again."

A.J. looked at Seth, a slow grin curving his lips. "Is that so? How ya' plan on clearing things up and he won't even come near you?"A.J. Wasn't prepared for the grin he received nor was he ready to hear Seth's answer.

"Is that what you think? You think I have no access to him? I am Seth freakin' Rollins, sparkle crotch and everything from the top of his hair down to his toe nails belongs to _me_! You think just because he's been fucking you the past couple of months that you mean something? Tell me Styles, has he ever taken you back to his room? Does he ever stay the entire night with you? No, why? Because his sparkly ass is with me, riding my dick until he can't fucking stop cum..."

"Shut the fuck up Seth."

A.J. turned to see a red faced Chris standing behind him, his expression showing more than maybe he was expecting. "You just _always_ have to be an asshole, don't you? You just can't _ever_ give an honest fucking answer?!"

"What? Honest? Who the fuck are you to say anything about honesty when your little _boy toy_ came to _me_ looking for answers!" Seth looked from A.J. to Chris. "Tell him the truth Chris. You need to tell him the truth, damnit or I'll make sure he knows..."

"He already knows that's what you don't understand! Why do you think he came to you about what's going on?! Allen knows the truth because the truth is I spend most of my time with him!" Chris glared at Seth, arms folded over his chest as he stood behind A.J. "Allen and I get along and we have fun, something I haven't had in a while. Work has become more bearable too so don't think you can ruin it..."

" _Ruin it_? Chris, come on! Don't make me do this, don't make me go there with _you_ of all people, honey please. I'm asking you nicely to not..."

"Ok, hold on, I don't fucking care if you beg him for shit when I'm not around. All I want to know is why the fuck he came back to the locker room spaced the fuck out! What the hell did you do to him?" A.J. looked between the angry pair, stepping back to examine the situation better. He let out an angry huff as he noticed the nervous energy building in Chris and the dark anger in Seth's eyes. "You know what, you two really are a piece of work. If you want to be together stop being asses and work this shit out! Don't fucking drag other people into this shit with you! Jesus, are we children or adults?!"

"You know nothing of the true situation, have care, A.J. how you speak, for your words can come back and haunt you."

A.J. looked up to see Bray standing behind Seth, Dean still back by the far wall. "Yeah, ok Wyatt, what ever you say." Rolling his eyes, A.J. turned to Chris. "Look, I came to find out why you were acting so strange. Since it's usually because of Rollins..."

"I would have told you." Chris looked over at A.J. Letting out a soft sigh, he watched the shorter brunette. "Let's go, we can talk somewhere a little more private." He didn't look at Seth when he turned away. Simply headed down the corridor, glancing back at A.J. "Your bags are already in the car, Allen, so when ever you're ready..."

A.J. nodded at the glance Chris gave him. Turning back to Seth, he saw the raw look on his face. When his dark gaze returned to him, he looked defeated. "Seth..."

"You hurt him and I will personally hurt you. He's special, not like some of these other asshole's around here." Seth looked back down the corridor, wanting to follow after the retreating blond but knowing he couldn't, not yet. "If you hurt him, I'll make you pay for it, don't you ever forget that Styles."

A.J. looked up at Seth and laughed. He shook his head as he tried to keep from doubling over. "Oh my god! Man do not tell me that you're _in love_ with Chris?" At the look on Seth's face, his laughter died down. "Oh, y-you are in love with Chris. If that's the case then why..."

"I fucked up, not like he thinks but I did either way and now he's making me pay for it." Seth looked at A.J., dark gaze unwavering as he studied the brunette in front of him. "I see why he likes you, I do and I understand but he _is_ mine and I don't share what's mine with anyone, not even with a fresh face such as you, Styles."

A.J. felt his face heating as he glared at Seth. "He's not using me, if that's what you're trying to imply. Chris has been honest with me..."

"Has he really? He's been _so honest_ with you that you never got an answer to any of your questions, not from him anyway. I told you the fucking truth, it's up to you if you want to believe it or not."

A.J. glared at the man in front of him before turning and walking back the way he'd come. He hadn't seen the two men standing behind him next to a stack of sound equipment. He was to caught up in what Seth had told him and Chris' response to pay them much attention. Shaking his head in frustration, A.J. glanced back once, surprised to see Seth and Dean arguing with two familiar yet not familiar faces. Frowning he wondered who they were until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Did he give you the answers you wanted to hear or the ones you needed to hear?"

Turning, A.J. frowned at Chris' question. "You know, we never did define our relationship, Chris. I can't say I wanted to be exclusive but we see that if I did, that will never happen." A.J. shook off the hand on his shoulder, walking down the corridor, he didn't bother to see if Chris followed him. Sighing, he headed to Chris' car since they road together. He waited until he heard the locks click, opened the door and pulled out his bags.

"Allen, what are you doing?"

A.J. looked at the confused blond watching him. Shaking his head, he picked up his bags and headed back towards the arena. "I'm going to call a cab. You and Rollins obviously..."

"No, Allen, wait, ok look it's not like that anymore. Not since you, so give me a break, please? I've been trying, haven't I? We've been having a good time, right?"

A.J. looked from the hand on his bicep up to sky blue eyes. He saw a flash of fear and something else...something that he's seen in his own expression more times than he'd like to count. "Yeah, can't say you haven't but that doesn't mean what he's saying ain't quite true now is it? If you two are still fucking around I don't need to be involved in it. I like you Chris, seriously but I won't be used..."

Chris stopped him with a kiss, frustrated and needy, he held A.J.'s face between his hands. "Let's go to dinner then maybe a movie o-or how about we go grab something then go to the park? We haven't done that in a while?" He let out a rough sigh, kissing the silent man in front of him. "Please, I know I've been out of it here lately but it's not all about Seth. I'm beginning to feel for you something I probably shouldn't a-and it's...I-I don't know to handle it."

A.J. pulled back from Chris, looking up at him in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Heart racing, A.J. dropped his bags before pulling Chris' hands away from his face. "Don't say things you don't mean Chris. That only causes heartache and..."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Trust me, I know what it's like to have someone say they care but it be a lie." Chris pulled A.J. back towards the car, picking up one of his discarded bags. "Let me at least treat you to dinner. We can talk and relax while we get full."

A.J. nodded, mind in a whirl after what Chris just said. "You know it's going to talk a lot of sugar to get through this conversation." He wasn't sure he was ready to have this conversation with Chris but maybe it was time. Maybe _this_ was what he'd been waiting for all along.


	4. The Past - Goodbye Chris Hello Shane

It was almost three months into their relationship before the changes would affect them both personally and professionally. The stress of what was not being said out weighed what was, until finally nothing could be said without it turning into a fight.

"So, we still have plans tonight or no?" A.J. glared at the pale back, anger churning in his stomach. Chris had started coming in covered in hickeys, clothes and hair mused and instead of coming to bed he'd head straight for the bathroom. A.J. knew the signs. Knew that getting involved with Chris had been a bad idea. Especially since he was still so obviously _not_ over Seth. But Chris had sworn his feelings for A.J. were more than friendship. That he'd never hurt him no matter who it was or how it might happen. A.J. found out that in the end, everything he'd been told...had been a lie.

"Don't start Allen, I said we'd go out and I meant that." Chris turned to face the angry brunette, aware that he hadn't been completely honest with him. He hadn't planned on Seth coming at him full force to get him back. From small gifts to actual physical ambushes, Chris was struggling to keep his head right and focused on A.J. "Look, I know that things haven't been right between us and I'm sorry. It's not your fault, honestly I've been distracted with some things a-and I haven't really been treating you right." He could feel his stomach twisting as he thought about all the times he'd had to fight Seth off so far. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to do it, but until things with A.J. were a complete mess, he wouldn't give him up. "Maybe we can sit down and talk without it becoming a fight?"

A.J. watched as Chris moved around the small locker room. He knew all the tells, could see the signs for himself that things between them were not going to last. Shaking his head, A.J. stood up and headed to the door. "Sure, I'm up next but give me enough time to finish this match then we can go. I'll shower later on, if that works." At Chris' nod, A.J. grabbed his hoodie, gave Chris one last look then left. He knew what to expect when he got back, Chris flushed and nervous and Rollins' scent all over him and the fucking room.

Absorbed in his thoughts, A.J. didn't see the broad shouldered, salt and peppered haired man until he'd literally run right into him. Looking up, an angry retort on his lips, A.J. paused. This man looked at him like no one else had, not since he'd started with the WWE. Frowning, A.J. glared at the silent man, wondering who he was and why he was standing around backstage. "Why don't you look where the fuck you're going?"

"Oh, well excuse me, Mr. Styles, I was unaware that the hall belonged solely to you."

Blue gaze narrowing, A.J. watched the smiling man, his expression open and unguarded. "Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I make it a point to know everyone that works for my family. Helps improve relations with the wrestlers if I show my face from time to time."

"Who works for your family? You're a McMahon?" At Shane's small nod, A.J. laughed, a hearty sound that hadn't been heard in a while. "Well ain't this something? One of the almighty McMahon's slumming it down here in the pits with the rest of us common, working folks."

"Damn A.J. chill out, you know who you're talking to?"

A.J. turned to see the surprised looks on a number of faces. Ignoring them, he turned back to the amused McMahon in front of him. Giving him a quick once over, his curved in a small grin. "Well, well, well, Shane McMahon. Look, I'm sure you're hot shit to everyone else but to me, you're just as good as the rest of us. Now folks around here may be scared of you, Vince, and Stephanie. I, for one, am _not_. So if you would get your ass out of my way, I have a match I'm supposed to be in!" A.J. watched as Shane moved from in front of him, surprise clear in his dark brown eyes. Walking past him and his companion, A.J. headed to the ramp leading to the stage, ignoring the whispers and murmurs from those around him. He looked back once at the man watching him and grinned. A.J. knew who Shane McMahon was and what he and his family was all about. Still, that didn't mask the fact that he found him and his power attractive, even if he and Chris were still technically dating.

The match had gone as expected, Dean was as much a lunatic as he billed himself and A.J. made sure he was just as phenomenal as he claimed. It hadn't been an easy match though. Dean seemed intent on busting his chops about something and A.J. had a pretty good idea it had more to do with his best friend, than anything else.

Heading back to the locker room he shared with Chris, A.J. paused at the sound of two angry voices echoing down the hall. He recognized both as his stomach churned in apprehension. Chris has never let him find Seth alone with him, not since they started dating. "Well, guess there's a first time for everything." A.J. muttered to himself. Walking closer, he paused outside the room, listening to the argument inside.

 _"I don't have to explain anything to you, Seth. I've been telling you I'm with Allen, what part..."_

 _"_ Come on _Chris, you keep saying that but you don't really seem to put up to much of a fight when I touch you. What the fuck can he give you that I can't? What is it..."_

 _"He's honest with me, despite how brutal Allen can be about it, at least he's truthful! He's not out here fucking someone else just to get his kicks or..."_

 _"I've told you more than once I can't explain everything yet! Give me some credit Chris! You think I would intentionally cheat on you?! Christ, that's the last thing I'd ever do and especially to you! We've been together..."_

 _"We've been together long enough to know the consequences of our actions! You knew that if I caught you it would end up like this! I don't understand..."_

 _"Because he can't have you, damnit! You belong to me_ not him _and I won't just stand by and lose you to someone who doesn't..."_

 _"Who doesn't what, Seth? Meet_ your _fucking standards as far as relationships go? He's not supposed to meet_ your _standards. You're not the one fucking dating him!"_

 _"You're_ fucking _him not dating him. There's no way in hell I'll allow you to date someone else when you know full fucking well you still love me."_

 _"Fuck you, Seth. You can get out and not come back. Who do you think you are telling me who I can and can't date? Where do you get off..."_

 _"You belong to_ me _sparkle crotch not Styles. I wouldn't care if he were Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself, no one can have you but me!"_

 _"You can't make that claim and you're fucking some..."_

 _"That's it, I've had it with you deliberately misunderstanding every damn thing I'm saying to you! You used to give me the benefit of the doubt, Chris! You've never accused me of cheating on you! What the fuck changed? What happened to us for you to think I'd go that far..."_

 _"I saw the messages in your phone! All the fucking late night calls Seth, seriously, what the actual fuck! I'm laying in bed next to you when your fucking boy toy calls, you idiot! At least Allen and I don't put each other through that!"_

 _"You're right! That's because usually when I call, you leave the room! So don't stand here and act like you're not fucking up because you are, Chris! Big time, you think I don't see the issues between you two? Think I don't know that he blames me for how you're acting? You're not happy Chris, I can_ see _you're not happy."_

 _"Don't fucking touch me Seth and don't pretend to care about how I fucking feel. You talk about love, what the actual fuck do you know about it?! If you weren't cheating then you should have proven it along time ago!"_

 _"One month, Chris, that's all I'm asking you for. One more god damn month, please. "Give me that much, after that I'll explain everything I swear it."_

By now, A.J. was standing outside the door watching the two men. He could feel his stomach twisting as he looked from Chris to Seth, taking in the distance between them. He'd known Chris was still getting calls from Seth. Had caught him in the middle of more than one late night conversation, only to be told that it was nothing, a simple issue that he needed to take care of. On the literal outside looking in, A.J. could see where the issue was. Better than he would have if he were standing right next to them.

 _"I love you, Chris seriously,_ I love you _. There is no one else for me, you know that. With everything we've been through how could you think I'd cheat on you?"_

 _"Look at your actions, Seth. They don't really say you're being faithful or trustworthy."_

 _"And he is? He's so faithful and trustworthy..."_

 _"Allen wouldn't cheat on me! He wouldn't hide shit from me either! He likes me just as I am, flaws and all."_

 _"Ok, he_ likes _you but I love you, honey. You know I do, I can see the answer on your face every time you look at me! Chris, please, just...give me a month to clear all of this shit up, ok? That's all I'm asking, one more month."_

 _"You've had enough time to clear up whatever the hell you needed to clear up, Seth. I'm dating Allen now, I'm not just..."_

 _"Fuck him and what ever you two have going on! You belong to me, Chris! Every single hair on your head, every skin cell on your body, every part of you that makes you Chris Jericho belongs to me! If you think I'm going to sit here and let you two continue this shit show you got going on, you can guess again!"_

 _"Fuck you Seth! This isn't a show for you and your fucking friends! This isn't one of Wyatt's many campfire stories about love and forgiveness! You fucking cheated..."_

 _"Damn you I did not cheat on you! For eight months I have been trying to prove that to you and you still won't listen! Well your sparkly ass is going to listen to this!"_

 _"Back off Seth, I mean it don't fucking touch..."_

 _"I will touch you when I want, where I want, how I want, and damn any and everyone who has an issue with it!"_

A.J. stepped back from the door, shaking as he looked away from the two men. He'd known Chris was still trying to get over Seth but they'd pretty much been able to work around that. Up until about three months ago when Seth decided he needed Chris to help him through his physical therapy. A.J. had known then that it was all a fucking game, that Seth had no intentions of letting Chris go.

Backing away from the door, he wasn't aware there was anyone behind him until a pair of strong hands wrapped around his biceps. Looking up in surprise, he silently cursed himself for having run into Shane again. He wasn't sure what his face showed but from the immediate concern on Shane's he knew it wasn't good.

"Mr. Styles, are you alright, you look a little pale?"

"I, uh, I-I'm fine, just need to get some fresh air, that's all. If you would let me go...please." He looked down at the hands still holding him in place. Letting out a soft sigh of relief when he released him, A.J. looked up at Shane, mouth open to say something until Chris' voice stopped him.

"Allen?"

Turning, A.J. saw the brunette standing behind Chris and their conversation replayed in his head. Turning away from him, A.J. glanced back over at Shane. "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you again." He said as he turned and fled the area, heart racing as he tried to forget what he'd seen and heard. It would do him no good to break down in front of the owner and other superstars. He ignored the concerned voices that tried to stop him, brushed off the hands of those who only wanted to help.

Pushing the doors open to the outside, A.J. paused. His phone, wallet, and clothes were all back in Chris' locker room. Cursing himself for not just getting his things _then_ leaving, A.J. started at the sound of footsteps behind him. He didn't turn to see who was approaching, choosing to ignore them instead. It wasn't until they were standing behind him in silence did he turn to see who it was. He blinked in surprise to see Shane standing behind him, his bag and clothes in his hands.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Jericho but I wanted to make sure you got your things before leaving."

"Your not going to try and stop me." A.J. looked from his clothes to Shane, a frown curving his lips down. He'd heard the rumors about the McMahon family. Had heard how Vince and Stephanie were ruthless when it came to business but he'd never heard anything about Shane. Not really and anything he had heard was pretty much hear say. He gave Shane another quick once over, surprised to see he was in much better shape than he'd initially thought.

"The look on your face said you didn't want to be here. If I try and stop you I'm liable to be put on my ass." Shane gave him a small quirk of his lips, watching as A.J struggled not to laugh.

A.J. fought back the laugh bubbling up in his chest. Shaking his head, he took his clothes and bag from Shane, their fingers brushing against each other. Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. pulled back, surprised at the sudden flare of heat that shot through him. Looking up at Shane he looked just as surprised as A.J. felt. "I, uh, y-you didn't have to, uh, my stuff, I would have gotten it later."

"I'm sure but it makes it easier to leave if you don't have to track down all of your stuff." Shane looked out over the empty parking lot, a frown curving his lips down. "Do you need a ride or were you going to call a cab?"

A.J frowned at the question, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Looking out over the parking lot, he sighed, wishing he'd brought his bike. "I guess I'm calling a cab, I rode in with Jericho." Pulling out his cell, A.J. flipped through a list of numbers, looking for a cab service until Shane spoke behind him.

"I can have my driver take you to the hotel. I have to stay here for a meeting so you'd have the chance to calm down before..." Shane stopped, brow furrowing in worry.

"Before I have to deal with this shit storm. Another one of many, to be honest." A.J. sighed, thinking about Shane's offer. Glancing up at him from beneath his lashes, A.J. frowned in indecision. "You're sure it won't be a problem?"

Shane sucked in a quick breath as he scanned A.J.'s face. Taking a step forward, he gave him a small smile. "The car is already waiting to take you to your destination." Leaning forward, Shane opened the door, waiting for A.J. to get into the back seat. "Alistair will put your bags in the trunk. Let him know where you want to go and he will make sure you get there safely."

"Why are you doing this?" A.J. looked at Shane, suspicious about his motives. "You don't know me or owe me anything?"

"Maybe because I don't want one of my most valuable superstars running around the city with a hot head alone."

"If that's the case, then it would make more sense for you to make sure I get there yourself." A.J. froze as he realized what he'd just said. Glancing up at Shane, he felt his breath stutter in his chest at the look on his face. "I, uh, s-sorry I shouldn't have said that, it was..."

"It's fine, really and if I could, believe me I would but I still have a previous engagement and I trust Alistair to see you back to the hotel safely." Shane watched the brunette in front of him, confused at his reaction to his words. "Here, take this, if you feel the need to talk to someone you can call me. I may take a minute answering if I'm sleep but I will answer."

A.J. took the small slip of paper, looking down at the set of numbers scrawled across it. "Which, umm, wh-which one do I use?" This was probably the worst idea A.J. has ever had in his life but the fact that Shane approached him first made him curious. He wondered if Shane would really keep his word or if...

"The first is the office, the second is my cell. If I'm not in the office all calls are forwarded to my cell by my secretary or P.A."

Nodding, A.J. started at the sound of the trunk being closed and a low voice speaking behind him. Turning he was surprised to find a pair of bright sea green eyes watching him.

"The bags are in the trunk, Mr. McMahon, anything else before we leave?"

"No, just make sure Mr. Styles gets to where he needs to go. I'll have Alex call you once we're ready if you're not back by then." Shane looked from his driver back to A.J. "Have a safe trip, Mr. Styles. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you soon." He brushed a hand across A.J.'s back, a light touch but it was enough to send fire shooting up his arm.

A.J. forced back the shiver that threatened to move over him at Shane's touch. Stepping back from the taller man, he nodded, gaze held by the dark one in front of him. "Yeah, we, uh, I-I'll see you later." At the small curve of Shane's lips, A.J. turned away, hands shaking as he climbed into the back of the car. He looked up as Shane closed the door, entranced by the hot look in Shane's eyes. "Shane?" He wanted to know what that look meant and why Shane McMahon would be giving it to him.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Styles."

All he could do was nod as the door was closed, hands shaking at the promise he'd seen in those dark eyes. Looking at the tall, broad shouldered man on the outside of the car, A.J. couldn't help but wonder. Until a familiar figure materialized behind Shane, sky blue eyes wide with worry an something else. Something that this time was not mirrored in his own.


	5. Chapter 5

It would take almost two months before he would text Shane. It took about that long for things between him and Chris to fall apart completely. Sighing, A.J. sank down on the plush couch in his apartment. Staring out at the view of the city, he reached for the bottle of Jack sitting next to him. When he lifted it to his lips and only got a drop, he frowned. "When the fuck did this..." He started when a hand came into view, removing the bottle from his shaky fingers. Looking up through bleary eyes, A.J. squinted at the man in front of him. "Get the fuck out my house."

"Is this why you're not returning my calls? Jesus Allen, you need a bath and some food." Chris bent down and lifted the drunk man up off the couch. He ignored the slurring speech as they half stumbled half walked to the bathroom. "I know you're upset with me, ok and I'm sorry." Chris said, once they reached the bathroom. He helped A.J. sit down on the toilet before turning the water on in the shower. "But I need you to sober up for me. Come on Allen, I need..."

A.J. glared at the blond man in front of him, struggling to remain on the toilet. "Fuck you Chris. A week aft'r I hear you two, seen how you two really are 'round each oth'r, you're in bed t'geth'r." He pushed Chris' hands away. "Don't fuckin' touch me Chris, I'm not gettin' naked with you 'ere." A.J. tried to stand up and leave, to put as much distance between them as possible. He still had feelings for Chris but after what happened...what he'd seen and heard, he just couldn't bring himself to be touched by him.

"Allen let me explain, please! I didn't mean..." Chris reached for the swaying brunette, trying to steady him without hurting him. "I just...I-I don't know what happened."

"You, uh, you were ne'r ov'r 'im." A hiccup left him as he kept his face turned away from over observant sky blue eyes. "Always lov'd 'im, now he an' you can do whatev'r." A.J. waved his hand out to the side, stumbling as he left the bathroom. "I nev'r called 'im 'cause of you but you nev'r thought 'bout me." A.J. mumbled as he slowly walked back down the hall, pausing in front of the master bedroom. "Can't ev'n sleep in my own god damn bed n'more." Blinking rapidly, A.J. shook his head to clear his eyes of the sudden moisture. "Fuck you Chris, you didn' ev'n think 'bout me."

"That's not true, I swear I did Allen. It wasn't...I-I didn't make it easy if that's what you think." Chris followed behind him, watching as he stumbled towards the kitchen. He reached for the now full bottle held in A.J.'s hands. "Allen, you've had enough to drink don't you think? How bout I fix you something to eat? You need something solid..."

" _Fuck you Chris!_ I know what I need and I need you to fuckin' leave." A.J. glared at Chris, his anger making his words harsher than normal. "You cheated on me! Was _so convinced_ he did the same to you! Yet I show up at ya' place and ya' fuckin' him in the bedroom!" A. J. reached for the bar stool in front of him, squinting down at the phone on the counter, he frowned. "When did I..." He drifted off as he picked up his phone and opened the message. A flutter of confusion twisted his stomach as he read the response. "Oh fuck, oh jesus holy fuckin' hell."

"Allen, what is it?" Chris looked at the pale face, wanting to look at the message but resisting the urge. He jumped when A.J. straightened and looked directly at him.

"You need to leave...now." A.J. glanced over at the clock. He had two hours to get ready and he wanted to make sure how he was feeling didn't show on his face. "Now, Chris, you need to get the fuck out. I don't care what happened anymore and I damn sure don't care about you being with Rollins." A.J. staggered over to the door. "Leave your fucking key and get the hell away from me Chris." He watched from the corner of his eye as Chris left the spare key to his apartment on the counter.

"I really am sorry Allen, I swear I never meant to hurt you." Chris looked at the man in front of him. He cared for A.J. far more than the other seemed to realize but after what happened with Seth... "I'll, uh, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself Allen." Chris reached for A.J., felt his chest constrict as he stepped back from him. "God I hope someday you can forgive me."

A.J. ignored the pained whisper, turning away from Chris as he left the apartment. Staring at the shining key, he bit his bottom lip as he fought back the pain rising in his chest. "How could he do this after..." Shaking his head he looked at the clock. "Fuck, if I look like a mess she'll start asking questions." Turning towards the kitchen, he braced his hand against the front door, fighting back the urge to throw up. "Maybe I do need something to eat." Looking over at the cabinets then the fridge, he let out a rough sigh. He didn't feel like moving but knew he needed to. Pushing away from the door, he walked into the small kitchen only to be stopped by the sound of a knock. Looking at the clock he frowned. "An hour and a half early? Well ok, maybe I seemed more desperate than I thought."

Opening the door, A.J. blinked at the man standing there. "You're not Dre."

"No, sorry, don't think I know anyone by that name. Were you expecting them?"

A.J. looked up into the smiling face of Shane McMahon. Brow furrowing in confusion, he stepped back, letting Shane in. "What are you doing here Shane?" Looking out into the hallway, A.J. tried to see if anyone had seen the other man. Shaking his head, he frowned as he closed the door and turned to face the silent man behind him. "Spit it out, McMahon, I have plans in an hour. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Shane studied the slightly swaying man, a small grin curving his lips. "You sent me your address a few nights ago. Asked me to stop by when I was free." Chuckling at the skeptical look, Shane pulled up his messages. "Here, this was the conversation we had."

A.J. looked from Shane to the phone, swaying as he reached for it. Scrolling through the messages, he could feel his face heating as he pushed away from the door. "I sent...w-why would you reply to these? Are you sure..." Looking for his cell, A.J. sat Shane's phone on the counter as he reached for his. "This can't be right. There is no fucking way..." He broke off as he looked at the messages he'd sent, face now draining of color. He looked over at Shane, expression tight with apprehension. "You came over because..."

"You sounded like you needed someone to talk to. The conversation wasn't what I was expecting, I admit but if I was able to help then I did a good thing." Shane watched as A.J. left the kitchen and headed towards the living room. "I can always leave, if..."

"No, you don't, uh, i-it's fine." A.J. sank back down onto the couch, groaning in embarrassment. "I've been drunk and going through it the past few days."

Shane walked around the couch, standing a few feet away from A.J. "Feel like talking about it, you said you had plans in a few so..."

"Fuck!" A.J. jumped up off of the couch, swaying at the sudden movement. "I've got to shower and change and I still haven't eaten anything!"

"Well what if _I_ fix you something to eat while you shower?"

A.J. stopped on his way to the bathroom, turning to look at Shane in surprise. "What? Why would you want to do something like that?" Looking closer at Shane, A.J. tried to figure out if the other was sincere or not. "I mean it's not like I can't pop something in the oven or microwave."

"Well, again, you said you had plans, if I can help..." Shane drifted off as he watched the play of emotions cross A.J.'s tan face. "I can leave if that would be better?"

"No!" A.J. stepped towards the couch, closing the distance between them. "I-I mean it's fine really. Do you even _know_ how to cook? I mean being a rich boy and all." He grinned at Shane's soft huff. "Hey, just askin', we know rich boys like you have maids and cooks and shit."

Shane laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he watched the man in front of him. "Ok, let me get this straight, because my last name is McMahon I'm not supposed to know how to cook?"

"Well, I'm just making a statement." A.J. turned and headed back down the hall. "There's stuff in the fridge. I'm going to take a shower, if you leave..."

"I'll be here when you get out." Shane didn't yell just raised his voice loud enough to be heard. His dark gaze watching A.J. he didn't miss the way he looked at him. Once A.J. had disappeared into one of the rooms, he pulled out his phone and dialed the last number shown. "Hey, no I don't think I can. Well, I, uh, I have last minute plans. No, it's fine what if we have lunch tomorrow? Yeah, ok, tell her I'm sorry but brunch or dinner, either one. I know she's going to be upset but I kind of needed to be here tonight. Ok, I'll talk to you later then, yeah, something important did come up." Hanging up his phone, Shane turned when A.J.'s sounded with a message. Shaking his head, he turned to the kitchen, thinking about what he would be able to fix.

A.J. grabbed a change of clothes, his toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. He walked into the small room, setting his clothes and shower gel down, he turned the water on in the shower. He hoped Shane wasn't here when Sadie and Juls stopped by. He wanted to spend some time alone with his friends, especially after everything he'd been going through with Chris. He really needed a shoulder to cry on and Sadie would provide that small comfort.

Undressing, he thought about the man in his kitchen. What was the story with Shane? Did he always take this much interest in everyone or was it just A.J. specifically? Stepping under the stinging, hot water, A.J. groaned. The hot spray felt good to his exhausted body, reminding him that maybe visitors wouldn't be the best idea right now. He hadn't been able to sleep for almost a week and it was beginning to take it's toll.

Leaning against the back wall, A.J. sighed. Despite the earlier visit from Chris, A.J. realized he didn't mind having Shane around. He didn't fully trust Shane's motives but he would at least be nice since he was in A.J.'s apartment. "How the hell did he find out where I lived?" Shaking his head, A.J. reached for his shower gel, sighing at the scent. He liked the earthy scent, always making sure to have it when ever he was on the road. Standing under the water, he let his thoughts drift back to the man in his kitchen. Why was Shane really here? If it wasn't because of those texts then what was it? He started at a knock on the door, opening the shower curtain far enough to stick his head out. "Yeah!"

 _"_ _How do you like your steaks, rare, medium, or well done?!"_

"How do I like..." A.J. frowned but answered the question. "I like them medium, not to much blood but not fully cooked either!" A.J. shouted his response over the sounds of the water. Pulling back, he wondered what all did he have that Shane could actually cook? Shaking his head, he finished his shower, turning off the water and stepping out. Reaching for his towel, he dried off, standing in the mirror and looking at himself.

His face was pale, eyes blood shot, and he needed to shave. "He must think I'm a complete wreck." Running a hand across his chin, A.J. studied his reflection closely. What was it he lacked that made Chris choose Seth over him? Physically, he couldn't see anything wrong. He was at the height of his game but it didn't seem to really mean much in his personal life. He always fell hard though and when it ended he wondered where he was lacking. Running a hand across his stomach, A.J. wondered what Shane thought when he looked at him. Did he see the new kid or something more? It had to be more from all the looks Shane gave him but could he trust that?

Shaking his head with a soft huff, he finished drying off and got dressed. When he opened the bathroom door, his stomach rumbled at the smells filling the house. Taking a deep breath, he let out a soft groan. "Who knew he could actually cook?" A.J. whispered. Head not as fuzzy as before, he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, steps slowing at the sight that greeted him.

Shane stood at the stove, shirt sleeves rolled up, bottom untucked and his shoes sat by the door. Moving as if a trance, A.J. watched as Shane cut up the vegetables for a salad. The flex and release of his muscles held A.J.'s attention as he sat down at the bar. "Shane?"

Turning, Shane gave A.J. a crooked grin. "Sorry, I'll clean up the mess. You looked like you could use a full course meal, so, this happened."

A.J. returned Shane's grin, shaking his head. "I would have been happy with a sandwich." Looking around for his phone, A.J. glanced at the clock, relieved that he had at least forty five minutes before... "What in the hell?"

Shane looked up, a frown curving his lips down. "Everything ok?" Glancing down at the bowl in front of him, Shane moved over to the sink. Turning the water on he rinsed his hands then dried them on a nearby towel. "A.J.?"

"Huh, oh yeah, uh, things are fine. Sorry, I guess my plans got canceled." A.J. looked down at the message, stomach twisting in worry. "I need to make a phone call, excuse me." He left Shane standing in the kitchen as he dialed Juls' number. "Juls, hey, what happened is Sadie ok?"

 _"_ _She's fine, stubborn woman. Wanted to lift some heavy boxes herself and ended up getting hurt. She wants you to come out to the house for dinner though."_

Letting out a sigh of relief, A.J. nodded. "Just let me know when. It'll have to be before we leave town but I'll make sure to be there."

 _"_ _You know I will."_ There was a pause before Juls continued, worry in his voice. _"Is everything alright, Allen?"_

"Yeah, why, uh, wh-what makes you think somethings wrong?" Running his hand over his stomach, he tried to stop the nervous fluttering. "Just been a little tired lately but I'm ok."

 _"_ _Saf said something was wrong, that we needed to keep an eye on you."_

"No, I'm good just been stressed about some shit from work. You sure Sadie's ok? I mean I can come out to the house tonight. You've got an extra room, right, I could stay over?" A.J. pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he probably sounded desperate to his friend but wouldn't press the issue if he refused.

 _"_ _How bout I call you once Saffire is up and bossing folks around."_

A.J. chuckled at that, an image of his friend limping around and threatening people. "She's way to short for anyone to pay attention to her."

 _"_ _And you know those who don't have to hear her so hey, it's a win win for her."_

Shaking his head, A.J. smiled. "Well, call me when she's up, ok? I'd really like to see you guys before I leave town."

 _"_ _Of course, of course. You know she'll never forgive you if you_ don't _come out."_

Chuckling, A.J. agreed. They talked for a few more minutes, discussing small things going on until A.J. looked up to find Shane watching him. The look in his eyes made his blood heat and his stomach twist. Turning away from the dark gaze, A.J. finished his conversation with Juls then disconnected the call.

"Plans canceled?"

"Well, yes and no. They won't be coming here, I'll be going out there later." Walking back towards the kitchen, A.J. sat down on a bar stool. "Juls said Sadie isn't feeling well so I'll be heading out there to spend the night with them before I leave town." Setting his phone down, A.J. sighed, laying his head on top of his arms. "I guess that's a good thing, Sadie can cook so I won't have to worry about breakfast."

Shane gave a soft hum of agreement. "Well sounds like you're all set for the evening. I'll go ahead..."

"What, no, you, uh, y-you don't have to leave. Sadie won't be up for a while, I think, a-and you cooked." A.J. tried to calm down his racing heart. Why was Shane looking at him like that? Why was he even _responding_ to the look? "I mean, if you don't have somewhere else you'd rather be."

"No, I don't really have any plans for the evening." Shane gave A.J. a small smile, watching as a blush flooded his cheeks. "Want to grab the drinks while I serve the food?"

A.J. nodded, glancing at the already set table. "When the hell did you do that?" He blinked at the neatly set dishes and silverware, wondered how Shane knew how to do any of this. Walking over to the fridge, A.J. opened it and looked at the selection. "How did you know I drank beer? I didn't have any left before..."

"You had one bottle left, I replaced the pack since I drank what you had." Shane pointed to the half empty bottle by the stove, a crooked grin curved his lips. "Didn't think you would like it to much if I opened the bottle of Jack sitting on the counter."

A.J. turned, looking at the brown liquid in front of him. "I probably wouldn't have minded. I've been drinking it for almost a week."

Shane's gaze sharpened on A.J. as he listened to the soft words. "Feel like talking about it?" Shane walked over to the stove, lifting the lids off the pots, he began to make their plates. "I may not know everything but I'm a pretty good listener, or so I've been told."

A.J. looked over at Shane, wondering again just why was he here. "Who told you to come check on me? Was it Chris, because that asshole doesn't give a shit about how I feel."

Shane chuckled. "Are you always this suspicious?" At the glare and frown, Shane couldn't help laughing out loud. "Ok, christ, after your messages I got worried. You never responded to the last three I sent so I wanted to make sure for myself you were alright." Glancing up at A.J. from beneath his lashes, Shane gave him a slow grin. "Plus I was intrigued by the man who was sending me those messages. He was far different from the man I see in the ring."

A.J. felt his face heating as he pulled two beers from the fridge. "Sorry, after everything, I guess I'm not ready to trust anyone just yet." Setting the bottles down on the table, he watched as Shane filled their plates and carried them back to the table. "Wow, you didn't have to do all of this." A.J. looked down at the food, stomach rumbling as he sat down. "Who knew you could cook like this?"

Shane chuckled as he joined A.J. at the table. "When you travel you don't always have the luxury of eating out. Sometimes you have to know how to fend for yourself."

A.J. nodded as he looked at the food in front of him. "You really do know how to cook." A.J. whispered after taking a bite of his steak.

Shane grinned as he watched the brunette across from him. He waited to see if A.J. would tell him what happened with Chris or not. Shane also wanted to see what the test meant. Had A.J. been serious when he had asked him to come see him? What did he mean by he couldn't stop thinking about him?

"Shane, are you ok? Kind of spaced out on me there for a few." A.J. watched as Shane blinked, his dark gaze refocusing on him. Taking a deep, calming breath he held the intense gaze, struggling not to squirm under Shane's silent perusal. "Shane?"

"Why did you two not last?" Shane had to know. Despite telling himself he didn't care, he had more than one reason for wanting to know. "I-I'm sorry, curious, you don't owe..."

"He never got over his ex." A.J. was staring down at his steak, his appetite leaving him in the wake of his statement. "I was good enough as a distraction but nothing more."

"A distraction? I could have sworn Chris felt more or at the very least that's what it looked like, to me." Shane frowned at A.J.'s answer. That wasn't what he had been expecting to hear. He didn't have to ask who Chris' ex was, it was pretty obvious when they were seen together. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much or bring him back but I do offer my apologies for your pain."

A.J. looked up at Shane in surprise. "It's not your fault but thank you. I mean, I knew Chris wasn't over Seth I just never thought he would cheat on me with him." A.J. glanced over at the bottle still sitting on the counter. "I was a convenient distraction for a broken heart."

Shane stiffened as he listened to A.J. He couldn't stop the frown that curved his lips down. "Wait, what do you mean cheat on you?" Shaking his head at A.J.'s glare he gave him a small smile. "I meant, how, we all know there are diff..."

"I caught them fucking in Jericho's apartment about a month ago." A.J. said bluntly, face heating with his embarrassment. "Chris and I just stopped seeing each other a few weeks now. I haven't spoken to him since we broke up but he showed up today. All fucking concerned and shit. The bastard, he didn't care then so..." A.J. broke off as he looked up at the man across from him. "Sorry, you got enough of that from my texts."

Shane gave him a small nod, watching him as he picked up his beer. "No, it's fine. I'm just surprised that's all. Chris has never been known to cheat on his partners." Shane's gaze narrowed as he watched the man in front of him. He could feel his stomach churning as his thoughts flashed through his mind.

"Yeah, well, from what I saw Chris was enjoying what the fuck Rollins was doing." A.J. tried to keep the hurt from his voice. To understand what had happened for things to have gotten that far? They had been trying to fix things between them, had planned to spend that weekend together. Until...

"Allen!"

"How do you know my first name?" A.J. looked up into dark pools of fire. "Why are you even _here_ Shane?" He tried to stop the shiver that moved over him. Forcing himself to hold Shane's gaze. "What is it you want from me?"

"Your name is on your paperwork and Chris has used it as well. I'm here because you needed someone to talk to and all I want is to help in anyway that I can."

"Short of you being able to fuck me better than anyone else I've been with, you can't help me." A.J. made the statement in a flat voice, watching as Shane's face turned a light pink. He couldn't help his sudden interest in the man across from him. Yes, he would admit he found Shane attractive, didn't mean he was going to get involved with him. Picking up his beer, he frowned as he thought about Shane's offer to help. They didn't know each other well enough for that but maybe... "You know, you should come meet Sadie and Juls. They would really like you, especially Juls, she's got this club downtown that is always packed." A.J. chuckled as he thought about his friends. "You know Juls and Wyatt are best friends. I think they met on a trip Juls had taken down in Louisiana."

Shane nodded, stomach churning from A.J.'s earlier statement. It wasn't until A.J. mentioned his friends did his mind clear. "Sadie and Juls?" Watching as A.J.'s face lit up with pleasure, Shane sat back in his chair and listened to the man across from him. He gave him his full attention, engrossed in the stories he was being told and enjoying himself for the first time in a very long time.


	6. The Past - Chris and Seth

Ok everyone..Just an F.Y.I..there is the implication of rape/actual rape for this chapter and the next...If this is a trigger...PLEASE DO NOT READ! Just wanted to make sure everyone is aware of the changes..LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Chris paced the length of the living room. He was supposed to meet Kevin in about an hour for lunch. After that he was going to spend the weekend at the beach, alone. After the whole shit storm with Seth and A.J., he needed a break. For now however, Chris was trying to shake off the nerves trying to settle over him. Seth had called, asking if he could come by. He'd wanted to deny the request but couldn't. Although A.J. had meant a lot to him, he hadn't been able to let go of Seth. Glancing over at the clock, he sighed. He was supposed to be here...

Chris jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Turning, he ran a shaky hand across his stomach. "This is just Seth, you don't have any reason to be nervous o-or scared." He knew, however, that his statement was a lie. For three months he's had to endure Seth's ambushes, gifts, and declarations. It'd worn him thin but he'd still tried with A.J. Then Seth changed everything for all of them and in the end, Chris wound up where he had tried his best not to, by himself.

 _"Chris, a-are you here?"_

Sucking in a quick breath, Chris walked over and unlocked the door. Turning the knob, he pulled it open and came face to face with Seth. Jaw clenching, he stepped back as he silently let Seth in. Closing the door, Chris let out a soft sigh. He could still remember the look on A.J.'s face when he'd gone to see him last week. The blood shot eyes and gaunt expression had haunted him for days. Then Seth called this morning, asking to come by and explain things, to tell him why he did what he did.

"Chris?"

"I should hate you, you know that? I actually had feelings for him, was thinking..."

"I kept telling you he couldn't have you. I was serious, you belong to me honey. You and I both know this." Seth watched the blond man standing by the door. He wanted Chris to turn around and look at him, to see the truth he refused to see any other time. "I'm sorry, ok, I shouldn't have taken things that far. I swear that's not what I had planned. I wanted to talk to you, that was all but I walk in and you're in a towel of all things."

"That doesn't give you the right to do what you did, Seth! I said _no_ for fucks sake, told you to leave more than once! It was a fucking _fight_ between us and you just wouldn't listen!" Chris' jaw clenched as he tried to control his temper. "I had feelings for Allen, I really wanted to try and make things work with him! _You had no right_..." Chris sucked in a quick breath as he kept his back to Seth. All the anger and pain he'd held inside was trying to come out. "He meant something to me, Seth."

"I know, ok? Fuck, you think I couldn't _see_ that?!" Seth walked over to Chris, stopping behind him. "I saw it and I just...I panicked, ok? Christ, I can't lose you why could you not understand that? I kept asking you to give me some time, just let me explain things to you but you wouldn't listen to me. You just..."

"You were fucking cheating on me Seth! You were seeing someone else while we _lived_ together! Why should I have listened to anything you had to say!" Chris turned to face Seth, blue eyes blazing as he glared at the brunette in front of him. "You fucked up Seth, I had every right..."

"I know already, ok?! I know but I tried to tell you, to get you to understand what was going on! You kept brushing me off, kept telling me you didn't want to hear what I had to say! What was I supposed to do! I watched you two getting closer and I just...I snapped." Seth moved until he was standing directly in front of Chris. "I love you, Chris, I don't know how to get you to understand that but _I love_ _you._ " Seth ran a hand through his hair. He was aware that he'd gone to far in his desire to get Chris back. Hadn't meant to hurt the blond but he couldn't lose him. Not when they'd gone through so much to be together in the first place. "I didn't cheat on you, honey, I swear. And I'm not fucking Balor, I don't know where in the hell you got that from but..."

"Your fucking phone, you idiot." Chris looked at Seth, eyes narrowed in anger. "Where else would I get the information? Go ask one of your fucking friends? Every time I'm around they act as if..."

"As if you're to be respected. They weren't giving you shit, well maybe Dean was but that's it. And that's only because he can't stand Styles." Seth sighed as he followed Chris to the living room. "I need you to listen to what I have to say, if after that you still don't want to see me then I'll leave you alone for good." Seth sighed, he would be risking a lot by telling Chris but he needed to see him, to clear things up after...

"Why should I listen to you Seth. You fucking forced yourself on me, that's called rape and in case you forgot I already know how that shit feels, so thank you very fucking much for the reminder!" Chris walked over to the sliding doors leading to the patio. He couldn't stop shaking, he was so angry at Seth and what he'd done but he still loved him. Didn't mean he had to take him back because of his feelings. "You had no right to do that Seth, no matter how scared or worried or jealous you were. If you really loved me you wouldn't have..."

"Christ, I'm sorry, honey I swear I am! I wasn't trying to force you, why would I?! I've never had to before but you kept saying you were leaving town with him and talking about the plans you two made." Seth sucked in a rough breath. "I lost it, I admit it but can you blame me Chris?! Look at you, I mean seriously, look at you and tell me you would be able to just let go." Seth sank down on the couch, running a hand over his face.

This was going to be a lot more difficult than he'd originally thought. He'd known Chris was pissed about what happened and his break up with A.J. hadn't helped his mood either. He just couldn't give Chris up that easily though. Looking up at the blond highlighted in front of him, Seth felt his mouth curve down. He could see Chris was taking things harder than he'd expected. "I am sorry, sparkle crotch. I never...I-I should have done something different but I couldn't...I'd been _trying_ Chris, I'd been working on trying to get you back but then you hooked up with Styles and I lost it. You don't belong with him and I admit I should have let you find out your way but..." Seth broke off as Chris remained silent. "I had to stay away from you. For six months I had to stay away from you or I'd have to deal with the punishment for breaking the rules." Seth said softly. "It was to fucking long and I was afraid of losing you."

"What rules? What the fuck were you involved in that would force you to leave me for six god damn months." Chris glared at Seth. "What was so fucking important that you'd throw away _six years_ Seth!"

"I didn't throw away six years, damnit! It was...the, uh, the fight club I belong to has certain rules and one of them is abstinence for six months. Do you think I _wanted_ to stay away from you that long? I couldn't go six _minutes_ before wanting to jump you."

Chris fought back the shiver that moved over him. He didn't want to hear what Seth had to say but for nine months they'd been separated. Four of which he'd spent with A.J., the last month he'd spent alone. "Why are you here Seth, what do you want from me?" Tone flat, Chris sat down in the chair in front of the window. He ignored the little voice in his head telling him Seth wasn't lying, whispering that despite everything he could be forgiven. His actions showed something completely different however, so he pushed that little voice back and looked up at the man across from him.

"I want you in my life. I need you with me Chris, after all the time we've been together, don't I mean anything to you?" Seth hadn't come to fight with Chris. He wanted the chance to fix things between them. He owed that much to Chris after what he'd done. "I plan to talk to Styles after I talk to you. I came to clear this entire fuck show up. I can't...it's been difficult, without you around."

Chris folded his arms across his chest, struggling to stay where he was. Six years they'd been together, through good and bad, they'd always managed to work things out. This time, however, Chris wasn't so sure. He would admit that he still loved Seth but there were limits to how much one would take. "You missed me so much you were willing to what, fuck with my head until your time was up? Make sure that I'm unhappy and miserable while you go off to your club and friends and have fun?! It hasn't been to difficult for you, Seth. You had your friends and I had Allen, why couldn't that have been enough? I could have forgiven you, christ, Seth I _always_ forgive you!" Chris couldn't hide the trembling tone, letting out a harsh sound of frustration. "You should have just told me up front what..."

"I couldn't do that, I couldn't do that and then have to handle the consequences later! You don't understand Chris, it's just not that simple! This club, if you're invited and choose to join, the initiation..." Seth broke off as he tried to explain things without having to give to much away. He couldn't tell Chris everything or everyone involved but he could explain it as best he could. "The initiation is almost easy, it's if you want to bring someone else in that's the hard part."

Chris frowned, head tilted in question as he tried to figure out what Seth meant. "That makes no sense, isn't that backwards? An initiation usually starts off with you having to deal with shit to get in. Especially for a fight club, you've never come home with any bruises or marks." Chris' brow furrowed in concentration as he studied the silent man in front of him. He searched Seth's face for the answer, looking into dark pools of pain and love. "That's why you had to stay away from me for six months. You went through the initiation to bring someone else into the club."

"I didn't want you to see what happens, ok? It's not that I didn't think you could handle it or I didn't want to. I just...I know how you are if I get hurt a-and the punishment for interference is, uh, is worse than the actual fighting." Sitting back on the couch, Seth let out a hiss of pain.

"Seth, what is it?" Chris was out of the chair and next to him within seconds. Pulling him forward, Chris glanced at Seth then turned him so he could see his back. Brushing his hair to the side, Chris frowned at the marks on Seth's neck. "Jesus, Seth, what the fuck?" He lifted Seth's shirt, eyes wide as he took in his bruised back. "H-how did this...why?"

"I got into a, uh, disagreement about whether I could tell you or not. Seems like kendo sticks are used every where." Seth said through clenched teeth, he tried not to shiver at the feel of Chris' hands on his skin. Wanting desperately to turn around and finish explaining things, Seth stood up. "Fuck my back, ok, that's not what's important right now." He tried to keep his voice even, aware of how much Chris could get to him. "Look, I didn't cheat on you, after six years I'd never do that. The rules are...they can be seen as harsh but it kind of makes sense why they have them."

"But why Fin, you should have at least given me the chance to decide Seth." Chris looked at him, watched as he paced the length of the room. "Seth?"

"Because the stakes if I lost were to high." Seth said softly. "You think I could have just brought you in and everything would be ok? That's not how it works, if I'd lost I'd lose you as well and I wasn't going to take that chance."

"Wait, what the hell do you mean by that? Lose me how Seth?" Chris followed him as he walked to the kitchen. "There are drinks in the fridge." Watching as Seth pulled out a beer, Chris sat down at the table. "None of what you're saying is making any damn sense."

"There are two types of initiations, one is a little easier than the other but the consequences if you lose cost you everything. Your partner or who you came with belongs to your opponent for the night. They can make them do whatever they want and there's nothing you can say or do about it." Seth looked over at Chris, giving him a sad smile he took a sip from the bottle in his hand. "I couldn't take the chance with you, never with you."

Chris frowned at the soft tone, mind going through everything Seth told him. "And what would be demanded of me?" Chris watched Seth closely, sure he already knew the answer.

"Depends on who I would have to face for you." Seth sighed. "And for you I'd be facing the most hellish person in the group."

"Why, what the fuck makes me so special in a group I've never heard of?" Chris' frown deepened as he watched Seth.

"You were my partner. One night with you would be the demand and I couldn't...it's not an easy decision to make, ok? To bring your partner in or not. It's harder than most think because if you don't then you ruin your relationship, if you do, it could also backfire on you." Seth ran a had through his hair. "It took me about a month to decide so don't think I made the decision without thinking about you first."

Chris shook his head. "Ok well that will explain why a-and if you weren't sleeping with him..." Chris broke off as he watched Seth sit down in front of him. "Seth?"

"I wasn't sleeping with Balor. I brought him in instead of you as a favor to someone and a way to feel out the situation _if_ I wanted to bring you." Sighing, Seth slumped forward. "I've seen couples break up over this shit and I didn't want that for us."

Chris watched as Seth eased back into the chair, breath leaving him in a soft groan. "When did..." Chris waved his hand in the direction of Seth's back. "This happen and why? You said something about a disagreement?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I upset a few of the top people, nothing new right?" Seth let out a rueful chuckle. "Wasn't a smart idea but I can't let you go." He looked at Chris, saw the pain and devastation he's caused and shook his head. "I'm sorry Chris, god you don't know how sorry I am and I know that won't make things immediately better but..." Seth swallowed as he watched the man in front of him. He knew by the red creeping across his face that Chris was about to break down. "Honey, I need you to forgive me, one more time." Seth said softly, he knew he didn't have the right to ask but he would anyway. "You don't have to, I know you may not be able to but if you can..." He stopped at the sound from Chris. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I swear I never meant to hurt you."

"You're a fucking bastard for what you did. You didn't have to go that far, Seth." Chris stood up from his chair. "I can't believe you'd put yourself through all of that for someone else though."

"I'd give my life for you." Seth followed Chris as he walked back into the living room. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to focus if it were you." He reached for Chris, wincing as the blond flinched away from him.

"No, Seth, you don't have the right to touch me. Not right now." Chris moved back to the patio doors. "I love you, A.J. understood that and he never once tried to make me feel bad about it. He understood that I cared about him too but after..." He shook his head, refusing to look at Seth. "You explained what happened and why. That doesn't mean I forgive you for attacking me. You had no right, Seth." Wrapping his arms around himself, Chris let out a tired sigh "You don't know what I went through after you left. It took weeks for me to actually let Allen touch me again and even then I couldn't..." Chris let out a shaky breath. "I love you Seth but that doesn't mean I have to accept what you did, _Allen_ didn't deserve to be treated like that either."

"I know and I can't take it back. Like I said, I'll understand if you can't forgive me but that doesn't change how I feel. If you and Styles somehow work things out, I'll accept it." Seth let out a rough sigh, turning to head to face the door. "I'll accept it doesn't mean I'll like it."

"You're such an asshole."

Seth turned at the soft, broken voice. "Chris?"

"Why? Why would you choose _that_ to get my attention. It wasn't like we didn't see each other at work. You didn't..." Chris shivered as he pressed his forehead against the glass doors. "Idiot, I was paying attention, I _Always_ paid attention to you." Chris' voice broke as the stress of the past few months came pouring out of him.

"Don't cry honey, I'm sorry, God I swear I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, all I could see was that I was losing you." Seth pulled Chris back against his chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist. "I love you, Chris, I'll say it until you can trust me again. I'll find a way to make things better, I swear it." He held on as Chris broke, the pain and fear of what happened leaving him as Seth held him while he cried. "I'm sorry honey, I swear I'm so fucking sorry." Seth held him as he turned and pressed Chris against his chest. Whispering apologies, Seth led them back towards the couch, making sure to keep contact. He held Chris until he stopped crying, heart breaking because he knew he was the cause of Chris' tears. "I'll fix this, honey, I swear I'll make it right."

Chris cried until he eventually drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Body relaxing against Seth as he gave into the arms of slumber. He sighed sleepily, an arm wrapping around Seth's waist as he moved to get comfortable. "Seth..."

Seth swallowed back the lump in his throat. He knew he'd gone to far with Chris, knew after that day there was a chance they may not get back together. Running a hand through Chris' hair, Seth picked Chris up and carried him to the bedroom. He wouldn't be here when he woke up, not after what he'd done but he could at least make sure Chris was comfortable.

Laying him on the bed, Seth covered Chris with a light sheet. Stepping back, he looked around the room. He frowned at the disarray it was in, stomach churning as he realized Chris hadn't cleaned it up. "You sleep in the guest room." Seth whispered in realization. Turning to the bed, he felt his heart twist as Chris sighed in his sleep, Seth's name leaving him on a soft breath. "I'll make this right, Chris." Running a hand through Chris' hair, Seth stepped back from the bead and started to clean the room. He would do this much then figure out how to fix it from there. That was the least he could do until Chris could trust him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris whistled as he stepped out of the shower, excited about his plans with A.J. They were finally back in New York and didn't have a show for a few days. So Chris decided they should go out and have some fun. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Chris walked out of the bathroom, headed towards the bedroom until someone knocked on the front door. Frowning, he wondered briefly who it was until a thought hit him. Maybe A.J. wanted to have a little fun before they headed out. He could get with that, it's been a few weeks so they were both more than likely wound tight. A little early release would do them both some good.

Sighing, he headed to the living room, steps light as a smile curled his lips. When they knocked again, with more insistence, Chris frowned. A.J. wouldn't knock like that, which made Chris wonder who else would be here, unless...

 _"_ _Chris, open the door."_

Chris stepped back from the door, there was no reason for Seth to be here. Looking down at himself, he silently cursed his own stupidity for not getting dressed. "Hold on a second!" He turned to head back to the bedroom until the locks clicked and the door swung open. Turning, he looked to see Seth walking through the doorway. "Seth, what the fuck?" He glanced up at the chain, angry that he hadn't thought to use it.

"You were taking to long and why the hell would you answer the door in a towel?" Seth's dark gaze moved over the pale, muscular body. "You look better every time I see you."

Frowning, Chris glared at Seth. "What the fuck do you want Seth and why do you still have a key to my apartment?" Chris folded his arms across his chest, jaw clenched with irritation. There was no reason for Seth to be here, not when he had his own place now. "Well, you stupid idiot, I'm waiting."

"There was a time when you used to greet me a lot differently, sparkle crotch." Seth grinned at the flush that covered Chris' chest, watching in satisfaction as it spread up to his face. "I mean _I_ never got you in just a towel but you know..."

"This is _not_ for your benefit, Seth. I had no fucking idea you were going to be here. I was expecting Allen if you really want to know." Turning, Chris headed towards the bedroom, he didn't feel comfortable in his current state of undress. "Leave your key and get out Seth. I didn't invite you in and you're damn sure not welcome." Walking back towards the bedroom, he headed towards the closet. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a polo, Chris went in search of his boxer briefs and a pair of socks. He didn't hear Seth as he walked into the room and closed the door. He turned towards the bed at the sound of his phone, pausing as he looked at the tall man by the door. "Why are you still here, Seth? Could have sworn I told you to get the fuck out." Shaking his head, Chris missed the dark look that passed across the bearded face, reaching for his phone with a grin. "God, so fucking impa..." He broke off as he was grabbed from behind and whirled around. Eyes wide, Chris stared at Seth in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You in this towel and nothing else." Dark gaze moving over Chris slowly, Seth slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "You do know I'm not going to let you go, right? I mean we've had this discussion more than once honey."

"Fuck you Seth." Chris shoved at the hard chest, anger twisting his lips down in a frown. "You had your chances now someone else wants a try. Go to your fuck toy and leave me alone." Chris shoved hard enough for Seth to let go, only to end up on his back on top of the bed. "Asshole, get the fuck out of my house Seth, seriously. Allen and I have plans today and I damn sure don't need _you_ fucking shit up!"

"Fuck Styles! You think I give a flying fuck about your plans with him?! I'm not here to see him I'm here to see you!" Seth glared down at Chris as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. "Your plans have changed, sparkle crotch."

Chris glared up at Seth as his stomach churned with anxious fear. _Seth wouldn't dare_...Chris stopped the thought as he watched the dark man above him. "Seth, you need to leave, right now. Whatever you're thinking or planning you can forget about it. I'm not going along with anything." Scooting back on the bed, Chris held the towel around him as best he could. Making sure to keep his eyes on the man in front of him.

"You're going to make me work for it?" Shaking his head, Seth grinned down at Chris. "That's fine by me then, I've worked for it before, I'll do..."

"What in the hell are you talking about, you idiot?! Work for what, there is nothing here for you to..." Chris broke off as Seth pulled him down the length of the bed by his ankle. "Bastard, don't fucking touch me Seth." Blue gaze narrowed, Chris jerked his leg away from Seth, trying to ignore the heat that flared through him from the contact. He suddenly realized just how dangerous the situation had become. Looking up at Seth, Chris could see the intent in the dark gaze watching him. Knew that if he didn't find some way to deter him, Seth was going to do something neither of them would be able to get over. "Seth..."

"You know, I've never forced anyone and I don't plan to start." Seth knelt on the bed, as he watched Chris closely. "But if you fight me..."

"It will be a fucking fight because I've told you to leave! You've also been told don't fucking touch me and you keep doing it! Why won't you just get the fuck out?!" Chris moved back from the man looming over him. As much as his body remembered Seth's, he was not going to give in to the temptation. "I'm seeing Allen, this is not going to happen between us so get the fuck out!" Chris heard the tremor in his voice, saw when Seth realized it too. "Seth..."

"Fuck Styles, you belong to me! What is it going to take for you to understand that?" Seth glared down at Chris, his earlier grin having disappeared with his anger. "Are you seriously going to deny me?"

Chris stared up at Seth in surprise. "What kind of idiotic question is that? I'm not a cheater Seth, so what makes you think..."

"You're not cheating on anyone if your having sex with me." Voice tight, Seth leaned over Chris. "You act as if things between you and Styles are really going to last."

Chris rolled to the side of the bed, reaching for a pair of sweats on the floor and struggling to get his feet under him as quickly as possible. "They could be, it's not as if Allen if a bad guy. He's fun to be with and he makes me feel good about myself." Pulling the sweats on as quickly as possible, Chris turned to the man laying on the bed. "Why are you here, Seth what the fuck do you want?" Chris reached for his shirt, struggling to put it on despite his shaking hands.

Later, Chris would think he should have left the shirt off. He jumped at the feel of Seth's hands on his sides. Hissing in surprise, Chris stepped back, struggling to get his shirt off again. "Christ, Seth, what the hell?!" He fell back over the small ottoman behind him, landing on the floor in a heap. "What part of do not touch me are you not getting?!" Chris swallowed, trying to control his racing heart. _Oh yes_ , his body remembered Seth's touch, better than Chris would like to admit. Sucking in a quick breath, he moved to the other side of the ottoman, making sure to keep his eyes on Seth.

"You used to say that only when you wanted me to be rough with you. How do I know you're not playing a game with me, Chris?" Seth watched as Chris moved back towards the bed, his blue gaze sharp. "How do I know, sparkle crotch, if Styles is _really_ going to be here?"

"Are you calling me a liar Seth?" Chris stiffened in anger, eyes narrowing as he followed Seth's movements. "Because if I remember correctly, _you_ cheated on _me_. Not the other way around, so I'd watch what you're saying right about now asshole." Voice low, Chris glanced from Seth the door and back. He could feel his stomach twisting as he realized the bed was between him and the only way out of the room. "Seth, just leave, please." He knew if he really wanted to, Seth could force him. Chris was praying that after everything, it wouldn't come to that. "Just leave, ok, we can act like you weren't even here, Allen..."

"Fuck him!" Seth was sick of hearing about A.J. Styles. This new comer's name was spoken more among the people he knew than anywhere else. And the one who spoke about him the most... "I don't give a rat's ass about Styles, do you understand me? _You_ are the reason I'm here. I want you, Chris, please, why are we having to go through this?"

Chris glared at Seth as he tried to move around the bed. "You fucking cheated on me Seth! How many god damn times am I going to have to say that shit?! I mean seriously?! You act like you're..." He broke off as Seth jerked him forward and kissed him. Struggling, Chris fought back his body's reaction, twisting his head to the side. "Let go of me Seth, right the fuck now!" Temper at it's breaking point, Chris shoved Seth away from him as hard as he could. "I said don't fucking touch me! I am with Allen not you!" He turned towards the door, stumbling on a corner of the blanket in his haste to leave the room.

Seth glared at the man walking away from, anger turning his vision red. "You really believe I'd cheat on you, with Balor? You think that just because you see us talking that there's something more going on?" A surge of satisfaction shot through him as Chris stopped short of the door. He watched as Chris turned to look at him, his gaze flat with his anger.

" _See you talking_ , is that all Seth, really? Fuck you and the bullshit! It was the text messages and late night phone calls! Have you lost your fucking mind thinking I have no idea what is going on?!" Chris yelled at Seth, his temper and patience completely gone. "Getting up and leaving at all times of the night! Didn't think I would notice you were gone, Seth?! Thought you'd fucked me _so_ _good_ that I wouldn't no..."

Seth grabbed Chris and kissed him hard, pressing his mouth against Chris' with bruising pressure. When he tried to twist away, Seth held him close. Pulling back, he tried to catch his breath as he looked down into Chris' angry, flushed face. "I'm not going to keep repeating myself to you Chris. I did not cheat on you, have never cheated on you, and never fucking will! I can't explain everything right now but I will soon, you have to trust me, ok?"

Panting, Chris tried to break Seth's hold, freezing when he realized Seth was hard. "I'll trust you as soon as you let me go." He had to get away from him, immediately. "Let go of me Seth."

Seth walked over to the bed and dropped Chris on his back, following him down. "You're not leaving here until _I_ say you can leave." He reached for Chris, running a hand over his taut stomach. Watching as the muscles contracted from the touch. He let out a low growl as Chris tried to brush his hand away. "I plan to make you mine again. I'll show you why you love me so fucking much."

"You do this and it won't be because of love. Seth you're pissed off and I understand but please, _please_ _don't do this_. We can go talk somewhere, go to dinner if you want but please..." Chris broke of as Seth pressed kisses along his stomach, making him squirm. Fighting back the desire to press up, Chris gasped as Seth bit his nipple. Shivering, he tried to fight back the hot flare of lust. "Seth, stop please, d-don't do this." Jaw clenched, Chris tried to move away from Seth, only to find he was trapped between the mattress and Seth's body. "I said _no_ Seth! Stop, ok, get off of me!" Chris pressed against Seth's chest, punching him as hard as possible. "Idiot are you not listening to me?!"

Seth grabbed Chris by his wrists and raised his arms above his head. "You wanna do this the hard way, then we can fucking do this the hard way."

Eyes wide, Chris stared up at Seth, until he felt a hand at the waistband of his sweats. "Seth, stop before..."

"Don't give me that, this is how you wanted it. I told you, _he can not have you!_ You saying you two have plans for the weekend? Fuck them, you're not going to make it." Seth jerked on the waistband of Chris' sweats, mind blank of everything except for Chris' words and his anger. "You keep throwing this asshole in my face. Flaunting yourself as if I don't see the shit! You act like I'm not supposed to fucking care about what the fuck you're doing! Fucking this asshole like you two are in a god damn relationship!" He ran a possessive hand over Chris' bare hop, grinning as he moved down. "Why him, why not anyone else but him?"

Chris jerked his arms down, trying to break Seth's hold. "He doesn't treat me like I don't matter! When I say something he listens! If I tell him to fucking stop, he will stop!" He was shaking, not from excitement but fear...fear from the fact that this man would go this far. Especially after knowing his history and what happened to him in the past. "Seth, let me go!" Chris knew not to press up against him, it would only excite him more. He tried to move to the side but was suddenly flipped over. "No...Seth please...don't...let me go!" Chris tired to pull away only to have Seth force him down with his body.

A.J. stopped at the words, going cold as he slowly moved in front of the bedroom door. This time he didn't have the benefit of someone being behind him. Someone making sure he didn't fall from what he'd heard and was now seeing. Seth was bent over Chris, both were half naked and on the bed. Fingers curling tightly into his palms, A.J. backed away from the door. He watched as Seth leaned forward and whispered something to Chris who responded with a muffled voice. "He said..." Shaking his head, A.J. turned and left the apartment, heart racing as he headed for the nearest liquor store and the first plane back home.


	8. The Present - Lunctime Revelations

A.J. sat back in his chair, blue gaze narrowed on Chris in angry contemplation. He thought back to that day in Chris' apartment. Went back over what he'd heard, how it sounded, and what he'd seen. "Why didn't you just tell me this back then? Why tell me all of this now, and how the fuck does it involve Shane?"

"Shane is the one who, uh, who gave Seth his _punishment_." Chris sighed, he'd known he'd eventually have to tell A.J. what had really happened. Had hoped he wouldn't but if he were seeing Shane... "The fight club Seth belongs to, Shane is one of the founding members. So when I say you're not ready for what he's into I mean that."

Shaking his head, A.J. frowned as he tried to remember everything he could about that time. "You two were on the bed, I could see Rollins bent over you and heard you tell him not to stop. So how is that..."

"You heard it how you wanted to hear it then." Chris said softly. He looked down at the table top then up at the angry man across from him. "If I told you, _Allen, please, don't stop._ " Voice breathy, Chris could see the reaction in A.J.'s eyes. "You would know the difference from, _No, Seth please don't, let me go._ " Shaking his head, Chris sighed as he say the change in A.J.'s expression.

A.J. flinched at the tone, shocked to realize it had been the same one he'd heard that day. "I just left, I thought...I-I didn't." He could feel his anger burning through him. "And you got back with the bastard?!"

"No! Christ, you're the one who keeps calling him my boyfriend, saying we're together! I only told you that because you wouldn't listen to anything else! That day I came to see you, I tried to tell you then but you were so fucking drunk and..." Chris broke off as he sat back in his chair with a sigh. "You were pissed off, you had every right to be but..."

"Can't be mad about being attacked though Chris. No one deserves that." A.J. looked at Chris, brow furrowed in concentration. "You said he knew about what happened in the past? What do you mean, _I_ don't know what happened in the past?" Watching as Chris paled, A.J. tilted his head in thought. "This wasn't the first time, just the first time by him?"

"It was a long time ago, before I met either of you but, uh, one person refused to, accept _no_ as a valid answer. I ran into him again at one of our shows a few years later, he had a backstage pass and was waiting for me in my dressing room. By then I'd met Seth and we'd just started dating."

"They attacked you and Rollins lost it." A.J. could just imagine the scene because it would be something he would do.

"After what happened with Seth, he told me if I didn't want it I shouldn't have made it so easy." Chris shook his head as he remembered the fight after that. Despite his initial shock, Chris had gotten off the bed and punched Seth in the face. "The fact that he said the same thing as the last asshole..."

A.J. shook his head as he thought about what Chris had told him. "Ok, wait, what I'm not understanding is this six months abstinence rule. Why six months you said it was some type of initiation?"

"Seth said when you get invited to the club, it's kind of like a party. You go to the club, enjoy the music, food, and stuff but the real fun is the fight club. He said they show you how things work, give you the rules of the club, then let you decide if you want to join or not."

"Doesn't sound to complicated or dangerous to me." He grinned at Chris' quick smile. "There's more?"

"They don't tell you of the hell you go through if you want to bring someone in, that's a whole new set of rules." Chris felt his leg bouncing as his phone rang, glancing over at it he shook his head. "Seth didn't want me to tell you, that's why he and Shane keep calling. Seth was supposed to have apologized to you. He was going to tell you what happened but he said when he tried to talk to you, you two got into it."

"Yeah, I mean I thought he was the reason you cheated on me." A.J. blinked as he looked down at his phone. "It was about six or seven months months ago when Shane first showed up at my apartment." A.J. said softly, his lips curving down in a frown.

"Seth and I broke up four months before you and I started dating. He'd just gotten invited to the club back then and I didn't mind but then he started avoiding me and the shit with Balor..." Chris frowned as he turned his phone on silent. "Seth knows things won't be the same between us, not after what he did but..." He broke off as he tried to explain how he felt to the man across from him. "He, um, he knew I had feelings for you and he wanted to change my mind, I think. I don't know what he was thinking but what happened didn't really help. We get along, I still care for him but as for anything else..."

"You're taking it slow." A.J. knew the look on Chris' face, understood the thoughts of _what if_ that filled his head. "And Shane knew about all of this?"

"He knew about everything except what happened between me and Seth, unless you told him." Chris answered softly. He studied the bearded man in front of him, could see he was thinking about what he'd been told. "Shane isn't a bad guy, he's probably the best out of the family but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his secrets and this fight club? This fight club involves the two of us because of them."

"I don't care about a fucking fight club, that's not my god damn concern. All I want to know is if Shane knew about what Rollins did to you _before_ he came to see me." A.J. folded his arms over his chest as he waited for Chris to answer. If Shane knew what had happened and had still come after him then that meant there was an issue of trust between them.

"I don't think he knew Allen, like I said, Seth said they only knew about the rule violation. Why, is there something I need to know?" Chris studied A.J. taking in the angry scowl on his face. "Allen?"

"Something's not right with any of this. That night you showed up at my apartment, Shane did too." A.J. frowned as he went back over what they'd done. "Almost right after you left, he knocked on the door." Voice soft, A.J.'s fingers started tapping against the table top. "I was out of it but I remember taking a shower and him cooking steaks. I had plans with Sadie and Juls but..." His plans had been changed because Sadie had gotten ill.

"But what, Allen?" Chris listened, leaning forward and bracing his arms on the table tops.

"I ended up spending most of the evening with Shane. I didn't get out to Sadie's until later that night." Shaking his head. A.J. frowned. "This fight club, who else is involved with it?"

Chris frowned as he went over the conversation with Seth. "I think the primary four are friends of Shane's but Seth never gave names. Said he couldn't do that but the only reason he gave me Shane was because of you."

"Rollins could give two fuck's about me, the bastard. If he did, he never would have touched you and we never would have broken up." A.J. frowned down at the menu in front of him. "He called me at the gym, was all up in arms about you being there. Thought it was weird, you know, kind of hot in a possessive way but not really all that serious. I mean until..."

"Until you heard what I just told you." Chris looked at A.J. closely. "So it is Shane you're seeing?"

"Yeah, I...w-we just started seeing each other." The words came out flat, as A.J. laid his menu down. "After Wrestlemania as a matter of fact."

"That's almost..." Chris started but was interrupted by the sound of two familiar voices. Turning, he looked up to see Alexander and Alistair walking towards them. "These two here." He muttered under his breath.

A.J. glanced up then did a double take as he looked at the pair now standing by the table. "Uh, guys, just what the hell?" He looked between the two, taking in their more relaxed appearance.

"Alistair felt it would be more conducive to your desire to relax if we were more...relaxed as well."

A.J. looked both men over, taking in the polo's and jeans. "Well this will certainly help do that." Glancing over at Chris, he waved to the waitress. "Well since Sadie is going to be a few we might as well order and eat."

Chris nodded, watching the other two men as they joined them at the table. Picking up his menu, he scanned it, looking for something he wanted. "Movie?"

A.J. nodded as he looked around the restaurant. "Yeah, something with action then I've got something to take care of." He still had plans with Shane and he honestly didn't want to change them. Didn't mean he wasn't going to finish his conversation with Chris. "Finish telling me the story later?" When Chris nodded, A.J. looked up to find the waitress standing patiently next to the table. "Hey sweetheart, we'd like to order." He gave her his sweetest smile, gave their order then turned towards the two men next to him. "Spit it out you two. Shane has you with me because he was worried I'd run into Chris." At the blank look from Alexander and the startled chuckle from Alistair, A.J. shook his head. "Possessive bastard." He grinned just as his phone rang, this time he decided to answer it. Looking up at Chris, he gave him a crooked grin. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here when you get back." Chris waved him away, picking up his phone as well.

Standing up, A.J. hit the answer button and took a deep breath. He was ready to hear the angry voice on the other end. "Hey Shane, what's up?" He kept his tone light as he headed towards the exit.

 _"Just where the fuck are you and why are you not answering your god damn phone?"_

"Well I'm at Sadie's getting something to eat. My phone is on vibrate so I can enjoy a meal without being bothered." Forcing himself to keep his tone level, A.J. walked through the doors, sucking in a quick breath to calm his roiling stomach.

 _"I could have sworn I asked you not to..."_

"Shane, right now neither you nor Rollins have a right to say anything to me or Chris. If I find out what he's telling me is true..."

 _"What is he telling you? I can't defend myself against something I have no knowledge of."_

A.J.'s jaw clenched at Shane's attempt to be obtuse. Shaking, his hand tightened around his phone. "Shane...look, I don't know what's going on or who to believe but right now I don't have the time to argue with you. I'll see you tonight for dinner, ok?" He frowned at the pause from the other line, wondering what was going through Shane's head right now. "Shane?"

 _"You're not canceling our plans?"_

"What, why the hell would I? We made them didn't we, you don't want to go now?" He could hear Shane's hesitation as he waited for an answer. Shaking his head, A.J. paced in front of the restaurant. "You've changed you're mind about going?"

 _"No, just surprised you still want to go. I'll see you at the apartment?"_

"Yeah, my suit's there already, right?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, A.J. resisted the urge to ask Shane. He wanted to know if what Chris said was true. If it turned out Shane had deliberately helped Seth...

 _"I think it was dropped off earlier this morning. Allen, please, don't stay there with him. I'll explain everything when I see you tonight but just...please don't, not..."_

"Right now, I think we should just worry about our plans for tonight. Whatever my plans are right now include eating and if Chris happens to be eating with me then that's how it's going to go." Fighting to hold on to his fraying temper, A.J. closed his eyes. "Shane you have to let go..."

 _"He still cares for you and I won't lose you to him. Chris had his chance Allen and he fucked up, ok? There is no way that I want you alone with him for any reason."_

"You're worrying to much. I'll talk to you tonight, we have a show so I'll meet you at the apartment after." A.J. turned to head back into the restaurant, sighing at the smells filling the air. "It's going to be great to see Sadie, she's supposed to be here with a client. That's another reason I'm not leaving, I want to see her before the show."

 _"Alexander and Alistair remain with you, I do not trust..."_

"I'm sending Alex back to the office, Alister is enough." A.J. slowly walked back towards the table, grinning at what looked to be an animated conversation between Chris and Alistair. "Alex isn't comfortable anywhere other than the offices, so after we eat I'll send him back with something for you. Make sure your ass eats it too because we all know you'll get to busy to do that." He grinned at Shane's chuckle, letting out a soft huff of amusement. "Shane, whatever the fuck is going on just tell me one thing?"

 _"What ever you want to know, I'll answer."_

"This, uh, this between us, is it real or..." He should have waited, _knew_ he should have waited but after his conversation with Chris, A.J. wanted to know where Shane's head was.

 _"It's real, I wouldn't still be jealous if it wasn't real."_

A.J. shook his head, frowning as another thought hit him. "Ok, good, I'll uh I'll see you tonight." He disconnected the call after Shane's agreement. "Hey guys, how's things going over here?"

Chris looked up, frowning at the flushed face. "Well, obviously better than it was going for you. Are you ok Allen?"

"Yeah, just uh, just a little thrown I guess." Looking at Alexander and Alistair, he gave them a small smile. "Alex, gonna send you back to the office with something for him. He's supposed to eat, you know how he is with board meetings. Al will be hanging out with me and Chris." When they both simply nodded, A.J. turned to face Chris. "Tell me what movie should we see. Can't be to long because we still have a show tonight."

Chris nodded, watching A.J. closely. Something had happened during his phone call and it was now bothering him. Deciding to wait until he had a chance to ask later, Chris picked up his phone. "Well, let's see what's playing and where, shall we?" He didn't miss the twin looks of worry exchanged between Alexander and Alistair. "Would an action comedy be good?"

A.J. nodded, his thoughts going over everything he'd done since meeting Shane. _God Allen don't tell me you're seeing someone who's married..._ Chris' words chased themselves around in his head until he finally sucked in a quick breath. Standing up, A.J. left the table, pulling his phone out he sent Shane a text. He couldn't do this, not again. If there was a chance Chris was telling the truth, he had to end it before he got in to deep. The problem, however...he was afraid it was already to late...


	9. The Present - Punishable Accountability

Looking down at his phone, Shane fought back the urge to throw it across the room. Taking a quick breath, followed by another, Shane clenched his hands until they stopped shaking. Closing his eyes, he tried counting to ten. When that didn't work he leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk and sighed. What did the text's mean? Was he calling things off because of his conversation with Chris? Groaning in frustration, he looked up at the soft knock on the door. "Alexander?"

"Excuse me, Sir, I do not mean to intrude. Mr. Styles asked that I bring this with me upon my return."

Shane watched as he set a clear plastic container on the desk followed by a large plastic cup. "Thank you Alex, go ahead and take the rest of the day if you need to. I won't be here much longer myself." Staring at the container, Shane reached for it. "Alex, what happened today."

Alexander turned from the door to face the man behind the cherry wood desk. "I honestly do not know, Mr. McMahon. Alistair and I went to change, when we returned Mr. Styles and Mr. Jericho both seemed...different."

"How, tell me exactly what you noticed that was different." Shane listened as Alexander told him about what happened from the time they left the gym until he returned to the office. "And you don't know what they discussed?"

"No sir, I apologize. I was not with them the entire time."

Shane nodded, frowning as his phone sounded with another message. "Thank you Alex. I'll be leaving shortly, make sure Alistair picks you up, do not leave here alone." He looked up as Alexander remained by the door. "Alex?"

"He was, upset during lunch. I do not believe the conversation between he and Mr. Jericho was a pleasant one. Mr. Styles did not, however speak of what had upset him."

Shane nodded as Alexander turned and left the office. Picking up his phone, he looked down at the message and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything other than the man trying to avoid him now. Pulling up his keypad, he dialed a number and waited until it was answered. "You wanted me to call?"

 _"You'll be able to make it for the party or should I already be prepared to make an excuse for you?"_

"He's my son, there's no way I'd miss his birthday party." At the pause on the other line, Shane frowned. He didn't feel like talking to her, after everything they'd gone through he would have preferred an email or voice mail. "Is there anything else?"

 _"Your new boy toy, he's very cute."_

Jaw clenching, Shane bit back the words that sprang to his lips. "If it were something as simple as that, you would have already tried it. Why did you want me to call, is there something else you wanted?"

 _"The tuition for the boys school..."_

"Is included in their child support payments, if it's not enough then you will need to cut back on something. The only one's I am responsible for are my sons." Shane could feel his control slipping. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he fought back the urge to just hang up. "Look, if they need anything else I will take care of it. I will be there this weekend for the party. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss, concerning the boys?" He knew she would try and make it about them and that was something he was not going to do anymore.

In the months leading up to their divorce, he'd gotten closer to A.J. It had been a difficult time because he was torn between the man who held his attention and his duty to his wife and son's. "Ex-wife." Shane muttered under his breath, sighing as she asked another question and he gave her a single word answer. He jerked when his phone sounded with an alert, someone had just sent him a message.

Putting the phone on speaker, Shane pulled up the text and sighed. He had been waiting on this text, desperately hoping that A.J. would answer him back. "I've got to go, we have a show tonight and I need to be ready. Have the boys call me once they get in. Other than that, anything else we need to discuss can be done through our attorney's."

 _"Very well then, we will see you this weekend at the party. Good bye, Shane."_

Shane disconnected the call without a word, stomach churning with anger. This just was not the day for him and surprises. Glancing back down at the open message he sighed. They were still on for dinner but he wanted to take his bike. Shaking his head, Shane gathered all his things, picking up the cup and container and heading towards the door. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up so was surprised when Seth burst into the room followed by Bray Wyatt and Juls Red.

"We need to talk, Shane'O."

Shane frowned at Seth, turning to Bray and Juls. "What's going on?"

"It would seem that Seth has made a grave error in his informing Chris about what happened." Bray said softly, he and Juls slowly walked into Shane's office, both aware of the fact that he was ready to head out. "It would seem that A.J. has now been informed of your involvement with the club and Seth's punishment."

Shane froze, mind going through the series of text A.J. had sent him. "That explains a lot then." Turning back towards his desk, Shane walked over and sat everything in his hands down. Looking up at Seth, his dark gaze narrowed. "Care to explain to me how either of them know and they haven't even been invited?" He tried to control his temper, knew that the consequences of Seth's actions would touch more than just Seth himself. "You do understand who all you have compromised here, correct?"

Seth stood by the window, back to the other three in the room. Glancing over his shoulder at Shane, he frowned. "It's called love, I won't lose Chris to Styles for any reason, not after six years. Our seven year anniversary is coming up, I'll go through the gauntlet if it means I can have him back. Besides it's not as if I named everyone in the damn club. Your secrets still safe from others."

"It is not as simple as that, Seth. You have now exposed yourself as well as us to people who would not fully understand why it is we have the club."

Seth turned to look at Juls, a frown curving his lips down. "Look, I understand you and Wyatt did this as a way to relax and just have some fun. I appreciate it, seriously but I will not give Chris up. I love him, just like you love Sadie and Wyatt loves Dean. I _need_ Chris in my life."

"You should have waited the time sanctioned then. Six months would not have seemed so long if you had only been focused on the task in front of you." Bray looked between Shane and Seth, could see Shane understood better than Seth what was going to happen. "You wished to come to Shane, to see if he could change Sadie's mind. That, is something not even Natalia, Juls or myself would attempt."

Shane shook his head as he looked down at his phone. It was vibrating with a call. Pressing the answer button without thinking, he responded automatically. "Hey..."

 _"You're not going to cancel on me right? I mean I know I'm all over the place but christ, after...I-I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to stand me up."_

"I'll see you at the arena then dinner after, nothings changed." Ignoring the three in the room, Shane turned away from them, hoping they couldn't hear how he was feeling. "Be careful out on the bike."

 _"I decided to ride with you instead, Al is going to take me by the hotel and then your place. I'll see you once the show is over."_

Before Shane could answer, A.J. hung up the phone. Sighing, Shane felt his hand clench around his cell as he turned to face his friends. "We have to take care of this and quick, if Sadie finds out..."

"You have not been listening, she already knows."

Shane looked at Juls in surprise. "How the fuck does Sadie know so fast?"

"Your boy A.J. and Chris were at Sadie's restaurant for lunch. Seems they got to talking about the past and some shit came out."

Frowning, Shane waited for Seth to explain his statement. When he remained silent, he turned to the other two in the room. "Help me out here you two."

"Seth attacked Chris, which prompted Allen to end things with them. Sadie overheard the conversation, took exception to it and is invoking her right to hold off the initiation for either one." Juls looked at Shane with warm, honey colored eyes. "You understand that she is going to make you both pay for Seth's misconduct. He broke the six month sanction and was punished but to attack Chris..."

"She wouldn't..." Shane started then stopped, remembering how protective Sadie was when it came to those close to her. "Fuck, she would." He looked at Juls, stomach twisting as he thought about his plans with the brunette in question. "I'm not canceling my plans, Juls. I've been waiting all week to take him out, I'm not..."

"You won't have to change them, just understand that tonight may be the last for three months." Juls tone was soft but firm, her bright gaze moving between the two men in front of her. "You set the rules down with us, Shane. We all agreed on how they were to be followed. If broken, punishment is given. Seth has broken the rules and received punishment, now the sanction imposed by her is three months. None of us can override it, not even me."

"I have to talk to her then, I can't do three months, not now." Shane could feel the tight coil of desperation start to tighten in his stomach. Glancing at Seth, he could see the look that was probably on his own face. "Seth?"

"Chris didn't understand six months, three more will make things worse." Seth sighed in frustration. "It's easy for you guys to have set it down like this and not have to follow it but for those of us who do..."

"That's not necessarily true, you're just a natural born rule breaker, Seth. If you had followed the rules then none of this would be happening."

Shane looked up to see Natalia standing in the doorway. "Nat?"

"Sadie called me, said you boys have been _very_ naughty and I'm to keep an eye on you. Dean will be watching Seth as well, seems that she was going to impose a sanction on him but..." Natalia walked into the room, a small grin curving her lips. She didn't miss the angry look now on Bray's face or the surprised one on Juls. "But she isn't because Seth is a grown man and Dean was no longer under sanction."

"That would be a very unwise decision for her to make, given that neither Dean nor myself have broken the rules in the allotted time frame." Bray glanced over at Juls. "It would seem that your wife is still upset with you, my friend."

Shane sighed as he sat down in his chair. "Juls, you swore she wouldn't have a reason to invoke her right to do this."

" _I_ did not give her a reason to do this. You speak with Seth, he should not have attacked his life partner." Juls glared at Shane then turned to Seth. "Saffire has made it clear how she felt. We asked her to be the unbiased party. The fact that she knows Allen makes it personal for her. They are childhood friends, her youngest brother is his best friend. You can not expect her to accept what she heard after having seen what Seth's lies did to him before. Allen is family to both of us, Saffire will not make this easy for either of you."

Shane rubbed his temples with a groan. "The only thing she can do that would get under my skin is..." Shane broke off as he thought about it. Sadie knew all of their weaknesses. Had, on more than on occasion, been present for everyone's initiation. "She _wouldn't_..."

"She already has. Your dinner plans tonight are at the fucking club and Chris' ass will be with them." Seth said through clenched teeth. "She's going to make me pay for what I did to Chris and A.J."

"Wait, christ, Allen didn't say anything to me about it. He's supposed to be riding with me." Shane reached for his phone. "If Chris is going to be with them..."

"Chris will meet them there. They have the right to find out if what was stolen from them is worth pursuing or if you are. There is no other choice but to give them the three months."

Shane's hand shook as it hoovered over his phone. "Three months."

"It is half the time usually imposed. It is also the time that had been taken. Sadie feels A.J has the right to choose as does Chris. Seth took that right from them."

Turning to Bray, Shane watched him with a blank expression. "You're in agreement with this despite my not knowing the full story?" He looked from Natalia to Juls and Bray, frowning in frustration. "Seriously, you three would allow me to suffer through this for someone elses shit?"

"If that is how you wish to see it. We did not cause this, Seth choose to run around half cocked. "

Shane watched as his hand dropped, fingers curling into his palm. "She'll give me tonight at least?"

"Yes, you and Seth both have twenty four hours to explain to them what you wish for them to know. After that, you will either follow the sanction or face punishment. Either way, it will be understood the reason the club is secret. We do not wish to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Twenty four hours to convince them not to date each other and to wait on us. That's hardly fair guys, Chris will take longer than that to convince." Seth frowned at Bray and Juls, both wearing impassive expressions. "Come on guys, twenty four hours and most of it spent at the club tonight? How is that supposed to work out for us?"

Shane was thinking the same thing, the only difference between his situation and Seth's was that he did not have the advantage of love being a factor. "Chris loves you, that's always been something Allen's made sure I understood. If nothing else, you are doubting your ability to make sure you can keep his love, even after everything you've done."

"I don't doubt his love for me I doubt his desire to wait. I'll fix things between us, you worry about Styles and how he's going to react to all of this." Seth sighed as he turned back to the window, arms folded over his chest as he ignored everyone for his own thoughts.

Shane resisted the urge to throw the food in front of him. "This has got to be the worst day for this to happen."

"You have a birthday party this weekend, that is why we were meeting next week. Dean will be made aware of the changes, he will want to be at the next meeting." Bray looked from Shane to Juls and Natalia. "We have twenty four hours to decide how we wish to proceed with this. If done by the original rules, Seth would be facing Shane in the tournament."

"Fuck that, there is no way I'm taking the chance of losing Chris to Shane. You can all go to hell if you think I'll let anyone have a night with him." Seth glared at Bray for making the suggestion. "You damn sure wouldn't do it if it were Dean."

"But it would make things easier if we dealt with it now instead of waiting three months. Sadie won't be able to torture us if we choose that option." Shane said absently, fingers drumming on the table. He ignored the angry sound from Seth, his gaze focused on the three in front of him. "We changed the rules though after the situation with Dean, _because_ of this."

Bray nodded, glancing over at Seth. "You are not the only one who has broken the rules, Seth. You think three months is a trial. I have waited for Dean longer than you may think."

"I'll call Sadie, you three stay here or go to work or something." Natalia stood up and stretched, grinning at Seth's angry frown. "Don't get mad at me Seth, you knew the rules and Sadie adores A.J." She shrugged her shoulder's as she gave him a small smile. "You should have listened to the rules a whole lot better than you did. Anyway, I'll meet you downstairs once you're through with this." Walking to the door, she turned back to Shane. "You know what will happen if you do this without explaining it to him, right? She will never forgive you." At Shane's small nod, she opened the door, waved at Juls and Bray then left the room.

Shane felt his temper rising as he tried to figure out how to untangle the current mess they were in. "What the fuck is wrong with you Seth. Chris Jericho is one of the WWE's _biggest_ superstar's. Do you think that just because you've been with him for six years you can attack him? What in the hell makes you think you had the right to do something so fucking _stupid?!"_

"Don't yell at me Shane, if anything you should be happy because it at least helped you get Styles. Now that you two are finally fucking I can wor..." His words were cut off as Shane's hand closed on the back of his neck.

"Let me explain something to you _Seth_. It has taken me almost five months to gain Allen's trust and all because of your jealousy everything I have done is now in question. So you may want to have care with how you word things right now because my mood is not at all benevolent."Shane pressed Seth against the glass, his voice low and tight. "I care for him, more than I probably should and now what little ground I have gained with him is in jeopardy because _you_ couldn't be a man and keep your dick in your fucking pants!"

"Back off me Shane or..."

"Or you will _what_ Seth, hmm? You can not change Sadie's mind, only one of us can. If I _choose_ the tournament to avoid the three months than that is what the fuck I will do. If you lose, I _will_ take Chris and put him in a room by himself. That way he will be able to get a good nights sleep unmolested by you!" Shane's voice was dark with his anger as he pressed Seth harder against the glass. "I will _not_ lose Allen because of your petty jealousies. If Sadie chooses the three month penalty I swear you will pay for your fuck up in the gauntlet, screw the tournament because then I'm really going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Shane, let him go."

Shane turned to see Juls and Bray standing behind him, matching looks of concern creasing their brows. Turning to look at Seth, he slowly relaxed his hold. "I'm serious Seth, you do anything else to fuck shit up and I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you. I'll put the proposition before Sadie, whether you agree or not." Turning to Juls and Bray, he shook his head. "You two staying for the show or..."

"I must get back to the restaurant. Sadie knows I'm out but I will need to return for the evening crowd." Juls looked between the two silent men, could see the angry tension holding her friend stiff. "You will come by later tonight and enjoy dinner. I will make sure you have nothing to worry about. Sadie will behave herself."

Shane nodded as he headed back to his desk. "You and Wyatt have everything set up for some drinks, I have a feeling I'm going to need more than one tonight." He listened to his friends leave, waiting for the man at the window to speak or follow the others.

"I never meant for any of this to happen Shane. Everything was cool until Chris moved out and started seeing Styles."

"Doesn't really matter now, does it Seth? All we can do is hope that if they choose to start seeing each other again, nothing happens." Shane felt his temper slipping the longer he thought about what happened. "Did you seriously attack Chris?"

"I was wrong, ok, I already know that and I tried to fix things with Styles but he wouldn't listen."

"Of course he wouldn't listen! He thought Chris cheated on him with you! Christ, what the hell were you thinking Seth." Shane said in a tired voice. "Honestly, it doesn't matter, we both have to deal with this shit now." Standing up, Shane looked over at his phone. "I have a show, make sure your ass shows up at the club. Whether we like it or not we have no other choice." Shane waited until Seth turned and headed towards the door. Picking up his cell, he opened the message, jaw clenching as he read it. "Sadie said don't expect to much time at the club. We did this we will have to wait."

"If it means anything, I am sorry Shane, I wasn't really thinking about the consequences when I went to Chris. I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose him."

Shane nodded, back to the door as Seth closed it with a soft click. Picking up the plastic cup, Shane threw it across the room. "This couldn't have happened at the worst possible time." How was he supposed to tell the man he was falling for, that for about three months he would have to keep his distance from him? Sighing in angry frustration, Shane picked up his things from earlier and headed to the door. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number. "I need to talk to you before tonight. There has to be something else we can do." He left the building, determined to fix this no matter what he had to promise, there was no way he was losing anymore time with A.J. Not now...not ever.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.J. Styles! A.J. Styles! A.J. Styles!"_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the ring The Phenomenal One...A.J. Styles!"_

A.J. walked out on stage, grin wide as he let the energy from the crowd flow over him. He kept his grin on his lips as he looked at the angry, scowling man in the ring. "I'm going to come down there and kick your ass, Owens!" He was pissed off after his lunch with Chris. To find out that Shane was involved with this club and Seth had deliberately broke them up was to much. "Don't think I'm going to be nice about this either, asshole!" He glared at Kevin, watching as he paced. He didn't have the time to worry about Shane, for now he'd take his anger out on Owens. Hopefully it would be as good a fight as usual.

Shane watched the match from his office, sighing as he kept his gaze on the short brunette. He could see the anger radiating off of A.J. and wondered how well their ride to the club would go. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Danial as he walked in. Shane jerked in surprise at the hand placed on his shoulder, turning to look at the frowning man. "Danial?"

"You ok, you've been in a fog since you got here. If it's the party you can go, I've got things here."

"No, that's not until this weekend and the gifts are at the apartment already. It's nothing, what can I help you with?" Shane shook his head as he grinned at his GM. "Hit me with the latest and greatest for tonight." He chuckled at Danial's laugh, taking the stack of papers handed to him. Forcing his thoughts away from A.J. and the night ahead, he and Danial worked on next weeks show. By the time the show was over, they had their lineup and were ready to go.

"Tell Brie we hope the baby gets here soon. Can't wait to see her." Shane chuckled at the look that crossed Danial's face.

"You know, I never expected to love someone before seeing them but I can't imagine not loving our daughter. I wonder who she'll look like, hopefully her mother." Danial grinned at Shane's laugh.

"We hope she looks like both of you, that way she has the best of both." Shane grinned, shaking his head he turned to the desk behind him. "You two should take a vacation. That would be good for mom and baby."

"We talked about it but I have a feeling I'm going to be needed here."

Shane glanced over at the man behind him, a frown curving his lips down. "What's on your mind, Danial?"

"If you're in love with him why won't you just tell him?"

Stomach twisting in surprise and apprehension, Shane tried to figure out just what Danial knew. Turning to face him, Shane leaned back on his desk, thighs resting against the wood. "Well, I'd ask you what do you mean but I must be pretty obvious if you're saying something." He watched as bright sky blue eyes danced with laughter. "You know it's not funny right?"

"Actually it is. Remember the hell you guys put me through? I hope he twists you inside out if we're honest about it." Danial could see it was already happening, wondered how long Shane was going to put him and A.J. both through the ringer. "You're going to eventually give in, do it early and save you both the stress of wondering."

"It's not that easy, damnit Danial if it were I would have told him when I realized it." Shane ran a hand over his neck, jaw clenching in frustration. "There's a mess that needs to be cleaned up before I can tell him. Problem is he may not believe me when that time comes."

"Are you serious? You must not see his face when he looks at you." Danial chuckled as he shook his head. "You two _would_ be blind idiots to how you feel. The only way to get you to do anything is if there's a disaster about to happen. With A.J. you've got to use kid gloves, he's fragile in a way that isn't seen by a lot of people."

"He's been through a lot and I'd like to be the one who doesn't hurt him." Shane could feel the words twisting through him. Knew it would be so easy to set them free but he still had baggage of his own he needed to handle. "There's a lot he doesn't know and I guess I haven't really wanted to tell him."

"You and Marissa?"

"That was months ago, before I got involved with him. I made sure there were no ties other than the boys." Shane frowned as he thought about his ex. "She mentioned Allen today when she called. Said she thought he was cute?" Shaking his head Shane looked up at Danial's chuckle.

"She wouldn't last two minutes with him." Danial laughed, shaking his head. "A.J.'s not the same outside the ring as he is in. He's an asshole but he's a lot nicer about it." Danial chuckled at Shane's soft huff. "Leave it to you to fall for someone so damn difficult."

Shane sighed as he admitted the truth of Danial's words. "He's not really as difficult as he pretends. There's more to him than most know. He's a night owl on his nights off and prefers health food over junk food." Shane felt a smile curve his lips as he thought about what he'd learned about A.J. "Danial, he can dance." He grinned at his friends laugh. "No seriously, not like that, he can really dance and that was a surprise."

"Well looks like Fred Astaire found his Ginger Rogers."

"I don't know, feels like it but I don't..." Shane broke off at the sound of someone outside the door. Motioning for Danial to hold on, he walked to the door and opened it. Looking out in the hall he didn't see anyone. Shaking his head, he frowned as he stepped back into the office.

"You ok?"

"Thought I heard something." Shane looked back, checking the hall again before shutting the door. "If I could tell him and things be fine I would."

"What's stopping you?"

Shane frowned at the question, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Shaking his head, he pretended not to have an answer.

Danial grinned. "Well, whether you admit it to him at least admit it to yourself." At Shane's stubborn look, Danial laughed. "Come on Shane, who am I going to tell? You have feelings for him and that's a _good_ thing. He's brought some life back to you and trust me, it's been good for not only you but him as well."

Shane sighed as he admitted that Danial was right. "Still can't tell him yet, have a few things I need to explain to him before I can do that."

"Well you may want to hurry up because the longer you wait the worse things could get."

"You just don't know the half." Picking up his coat and keys, Shane followed Danial out the door and down towards the parking garage. He missed the man standing behind a stack of packing crates, unaware of the blazing blue gaze focused on him.

A.J. watched Shane and Danial as they walked away. Running a hand across his stomach, he tried to stop the fluttering of his nerves. Shane had feelings for him, _Shane had feelings for him_! The thought raced through him, shocking him. How had he missed it, was he that blind to the signs between them? Or had he known and willfully ignored it? He jumped when his phone rang, jerking him back to where he was. Reaching in his pocket, he hit the answer button without looking at his caller id. "Hello?"

 _"Allen, where are you, Alistair said you had come to the car but went looking for me? Are you ok, do I..."_

"No, I'm fine just had something to do real quick. I'll be right there, ok?" A.J.'s hand tightened around the bag as he headed towards the bathroom, he needed to do something alright. Maybe what Chris said was true but that didn't mean things wouldn't work for them. Not if what he'd heard Danial and Shane discussing could be believed. "Give me about ten minutes, I'll be right there."

 _"You're sure everything's ok?"_

"Yeah, just, uh, just give me ten minutes." A.J. hung up before Shane could answer, hands shaking as he ducked into the first bathroom he could find. Heading to one of the stalls, he glanced around before walking in and closing the door.

Walking out of the bathroom five minutes later, A.J. closed his eyes as he tried to keep his thoughts from drifting. He had a surprise for Shane, if he could make it to the car. Glancing down at the small black remote in his hand, he adjusted the setting. Sighing in relief, he pressed his flushed face against the cool wall. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Shane's number and waited for him to answer.

 _"You ok?"_

Sucking in a shaky breath, A.J. swallowed as he struggled to answer. "Yeah, I, uh, I'm on my way." Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall, headed towards the garage. "I'll see you in a few?"

 _"I'll be in the car."_

A.J. kept his thoughts as focused on his destination as possible. The vibe in his ass, however, was making it difficult, especially after he'd over heard Danial and Shane. "He wouldn't lie to me about something like that." He whispered, looking at the man standing at the end of the row A.J. gave him a small wave. He didn't want to draw to much attention to himself right now. It was difficult enough having to explain why he arrived in a limo. It would be an even bigger problem to explain why he was leaving with Shane.

By the time he climbed into the back of the car, he was shaking. Looking at the man sitting there, he held out the small black remote. Hand shaking, he watched as Shane took it, confusion written across his face. "It's set on four right now." Shivering as he sat down, A.J. watched as understanding dawned on Shane's face. "We have the time, right?"

Shane pressed the button, turning the vibrator up. He watched as A.J. shuddered, his hips moving restlessly against the seat. "Alistair, give us a tour route." Shane said into the intercom. He kept his gaze on the panting man across from him, relieved when the the car started moving. "Allen?"

"Please tell me you're not going to make me wait all night." Swallowing back a moan, A.J. watched through passion hazed eyes as Shane moved to the space next to him. "Shane, seriously, hurry up and..." He broke off as Shane turned the vibrations up. Panting, A.J. reached for the button on his jeans. He needed to relieve the pressure on his cock before he came. He let out a small sound of frustration when Shane stopped him. "Oh god, you're going to..." He stopped at the hand now cupping him through his jeans. Moving his hips up, A.J. shivered as Shane moved him around on the seat. His hips moved in small circles as he tried to ease the tension building in him. "Shane, please."

Shane couldn't stop his hands from trembling as he reached for the man in front of him. "We could have gone back to the apartment, more room." Undoing his pants, Shane raised A.J.'s hips, jeans sliding down his legs. Watching as the bearded, tan face relaxed in relief, Shane let out a soft sound of sympathy. He ran a hand across the taut stomach, moving his free hand down A.J.'s thigh, lifting his leg up and on to his shoulder. "When did you have time to do this?" Shane watched as his hand moved down and over the small, shining base of A.J.'s plug. "Looks like this little guy is really happy to see me." He chuckled as he brushed a finger over the base, watching as A.J.'s hole clenched around it. "If only you could see how gorgeous you look right now." Shane brushed his fingers around the tight ring stretched around the plug. He listened as A.J. moaned, a soft sound that floated around them. "You won't have to wait until tonight."

"Thank god." A.J. reached down and pulled Shane over him, groaning as he settled hard and heavy between his thighs. "Hurry the fuck up, McMahon." He panted, grinning as Shane reached down and smacked him on his hip. "Fuck, we don't have time for that." Shaking, A.J. tried not to whine as Shane removed his plug, hissing in relief as it was replace with something much more desirable. "Bout time, why do you take so long."

"So I can hear you make that sound when I enter you." Shane groaned, shuddering as A.J. clenched around him. Pulling back, he sucked in a breath at the tight hole wrapped around him. Thrusting forward, Shane held on to AJ.'s hips, holding him in place as he set a bruising pace. He could feel his desperation from earlier today creeping back in. The uncertainty of whether or not he would have this man after tonight ate at him.

Leaning forward, Shane held A.J. close, wrapping one arm around his waist, he used the other to hold them up. "Hold on to me, Allen." He shivered when tan arms wrapped around his shoulders. They could afford to be late to the club, he wanted to make sure that A.J. wouldn't be able to think about anyone else but him tonight. "I plan to fuck you in the shower once we leave, then again on the kitchen table. I plan to eat you and what ever we have in the fridge." He held on the the shuddering man beneath him. Breath leaving him faster as A.J.'s hips moved on their own, Shane kept talking. Whispering to A.J. what he planned to do to him in each room of the apartment.

A.J. sucked in a quick breath, body drawing up tight as Shane thrust harder. He couldn't stop the cry that left him as Shane brushed his prostate, repeating the action with three more quick thrusts. Pulling Shane closer, A.J. moved his hips against Shane's, desperate to escape the coil holding him prisoner. "Shane, please, before I lose my fucking mind!" Arching closer, A.J. moaned as his orgasm poured through him, holding Shane until he'd come as well. A.J. groaned as his body went limp. "You always want to make me wait, bastard."

Shane let out a breathless chuckle as he looked down at A.J. "Stop fucking complaining, you like it as much as I do." Groaning as he moved up and off of A.J., Shane studied him as he sat up. "I got a visit from some friends earlier today. Told me I needed to talk to you about something's."

A.J. looked up at Shane, body heavy with satisfaction. Shaking his head he searched for a reason to Shane's statement until... "Juls came to see you."

"She and Wyatt along with Seth." He reached for the both of tissue next to him before leaning forward and cleaning A.J. as best he could. At the other's sound of surprise, Shane shushed him. "We should talk once we leave the club. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us."

A.J. nodded, stomach churning at what Juls could have said for Shane to be so serious. "You're not leaving me here alone are you?"

Shane blinked at the question, mouth curving into a dark smile. "I meant it when I said you are mine. So until then, I have no intention of leaving you anywhere alone tonight. Unless you're dancing, then that's all you."

A.J. grinned, excitement racing along his nerves as he straightened his clothes. "Sadie invited Chris, he said he may not show up but she can be pretty persuasive." A.J. ran a hand through his hair, grinning over at Shane. "How long are we staying?"

"As long as you wish." Shane wouldn't deny him his fun or his friends, he only wished he had more time to explain things. As it stood now, he would have to tell A.J. as much as he could as fast as he could. Watching as the car pulled up to _Red's_ , Shane smoothed a hand over A.J.'s shirt. "Don't go anywhere I can't find you Allen."

"You'll find me, I fucking smell like you." A.J. grinned as he waited for Alistair to open the door. Turning back to Shane he sucked in a quick breath as Shane kissed him, making him moan. "May, uh, m-maybe we can leave early?"

Shane grinned, willing to agree to anything. "If that is what you want then we will do it." Following A.J. as he left the car, Shane gave Alistair a small nod. "Make sure you check on Alexander, I'll call you if we want to leave early."

"You sure boss, I don't mind staying."

Shane shook his head, dark gaze on the brunette headed towards the doors. "Just make sure you check on Alex. After what happened I don't want him alone. If you come back bring him with you."

"Will do, want us to come in or..."

"Come in, we don't have anything else planned for tonight." Shane looked around the crowd outside the club, a frown curving his lips down.

"Shane, come on!"

Looking up, Shane watched as A.J. stood by the door, crooked grin on his lips, face flushed with excitement. "You two come in and relax, may be the best thing for us all." Shane nodded to Alistair, giving him a small wave as he turned and headed towards the main doors. Tonight promised to be one of the longest nights of Shane's life.


	11. At The Club

" _Allen_!"

A.J. turned at the sound of his name, a grin curving his lips at the woman walking towards him. "Well evenin' Sadie darlin'!" He held out his arms, waiting for the hug he was always greeted with. "Well don't you look like fire!"

"Well, Red has an invested interest so I may as well help make it look good. But look at you sweetheart, aren't you just the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

A.J. laughed at the comment, hugging the petite red head, he grinned down at the woman beside him. "Ok, well I need you to behave tonight. Shane is with me and I don't need you telling him any embarrassing stories."

"But that ruins the fun of actually getting to _meet_ him. He's going to want to know what I know!"

A.J. laughed at the pout from his friend. "Sadie, no, promise me you will not..."

"Allen?"

Turning, A.J. looked up to see Shane watching them. "Hey! Come look at this outfit Sadie has on tonight! Tell me this is not the definition of _Red's._ " He reached for Shane, grasping his wrist and pulling him closer. "You didn't get to meet her last time, just Juls." Turning to the woman behind him, he grinned as she looked between them. "Sai, I want you to meet Shane McMahon."

"Mr. McMahon, it is indeed an honor to finally meet you. You have Allen smiling again and we do love that."

Shane nodded to the woman in front of him. He had to force himself to relax or he'd give away more than he was ready to tell at the moment. "The pleasure is all mine. Allen speaks very highly of you and your wife."

"Just as he speaks highly of you. Come, Wyatt and Dean are on the second floor, the main floor is packed. Juls has tables waiting for everyone upstairs."

A.J. pulled Shane behind him as he followed Sadie. Looking around the main entrance, he couldn't help taking in the high ceilings and opulent furniture. "This is a little more posh than Red's usual style, Sai."

"She wanted something different but more her and _this_ is what we got."

"I like it, where's _my_ damn throne though." A.J. followed her up to the second level and grinned as his best friend came into view. "Dre, you asshole! Thought you couldn't make it!"

Shane watched as A.J. let go of his hand and hugged his friend. Glancing over at Sadie, he didn't miss the flash of anger in her eyes. Sighing, he looked around the room, wondering how long they had to stay.

"I will give you one week to explain. I will tell him my part in the decision if you find it will help but after that you get no more favors."

Shane didn't look down at her, kept his gaze moving about the floor. "What about the alternative, the tournament..."

"He would go to him if you lose, you have the confidence to know for sure you would not?"

"Yes." Shane's answer was blunt and immediate. He would not lose A.J. Not in the tournament and not to Chris.

"We shall see, for now it will stand as is. Do not make him sad Shane."

Shane turned to look at the petite red head only to find she was no longer beside him. Frowning in irritation, Shane turned to find A.J. watching him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, you ok?" A.J. looked behind Shane, wondering who he was looking for. "Come on, let's go have a couple of shots with Dre, Juls and Wyatt."

Shane followed him over to the table where most of his friends sat. Waving at everyone, he sat down next to Juls, who handed him a red cup. "Is this..."

"It is and she does not know so enjoy."

Shane nodded, sipping the drink, he gasped as it went down. "You could kill someone with this." Blinking the moisture from his eyes, Shane grinned at Juls and Bray. "You two can never mix drinks at my parties."

"That would be very disappointing, Shane, especially since you have so many bottles that would love to be touched by our hands."

Shane laughed at Bray's statement, shaking his head as he looked around the group. He nodded at Dean then waved at Xavier. "Woods is a friend?"

"He is and interestingly enough, Saffire is a fan of his. She's been gushing over him ever since she saw him with New Day." Juls lifted her cup towards the man in question, giving him a small smile and salute. "She loves his hair, said it makes her happy when she see's it free."

"That's odd even for her." Shane shook his head, turning as the center stage darkened and the music changed. "What's going on, something new?"

"She said she was going to make you and Seth suffer tonight."

Turning to the main floor Shane sighed as he spotted A.J. and Sadie. "She knows his weakness." He said softly. A.J. loved to dance. Had told him on a number of occasions about the friends he'd grown up with who had helped him learn. "She really plans to torture us."

"For as long as it takes to make her happy."

Looking up, Shane wasn't surprised to find Seth standing next to him. "Seth."

"His sparkly ass is here in all his fucking glory." Seth glared down at the dance floor. "If this backfires on us Shane, I stand to lose everything."

"Then you do as I say, no more running around half cocked. You've opened Pandora's box and the only way to fix this is by getting them involved." Watching the dance floor, Shane sat back in his chair. "Let them have their fun, Sadie gave us a week to get things in order. If you can't convince Chris in that time then you do not deserve to remain with him." Shane could see Seth wanted to argue but thought better of it. Instead he chose to sit down in a nearby chair and watch the dance floor. "You may hate what happens tonight but think of it this way. If the end result is being able to keep them then the consequences aren't as bad as we originally thought."

"You're still a smug asshole, Shane." Seth gave him a quick grin before looking back towards the main floor. "As long as I have the chance to make this right, that's all I care about."

"Then keep your fucking hands off of Jericho. You know better than any of us how the fuck he is Seth."

Shane turned to find Dean standing behind Seth, an angry scowl curving his lips down. When he nodded at him, Shane lifted his cup in a small salute. Turning back to the dance floor, his gaze immediately found A.J. Taking a drink from his cup, Shane was aware that by now he was probably buzzed. The alcohol going straight to his head, he set the now empty cup down on the table beside him. Watching the dance floor, his eyes never left the brunette below. "She's going to make us watch as their inhibitions leave them."

"And we can't do anything about it." Seth glared at the red head now dancing with Chris. "This is worse than watching him and Styles."

Shane couldn't help but agree as he watched A.J., Chris, and Sadie dance. Pushing back the sharp sting of jealousy, Shane reached for his cup, not surprised to find it filled again, this time with a much darker liquid. Taking a drink, he coughed at the burn. Turning to the two laughing behind him, he frowned. "What the hell did you put in this?"

Bray looked up from the chess board set up between Juls and himself. "I believe it's Tuaca, gin, brandy, and something else Juls added." Chuckling he picked up his own cup. "It is something we make back home. Why not share some of the bayou with our friends? If you enjoy it then our followers will enjoy it as well."

Shane nodded, reaching for another cup, he handed it to Seth. "Drink this, if you have this in your system anything that happens tonight can't really be blamed on you."

Seth looked from Shane to the cup and back. "You're trying to get me arrested, aren't you? _You_ can't even handle what's in the fucking cup, Shane."

"I can't but it will be easier than watching him on the god damn dance floor." Shane glared down to the first level, finishing off his drink he waited for a refill. "Did you know he's had a crush on her since they were kids? Said she would never look at him like that, though. Looking at them now, I'm not so sure."

"Yet you see the distance between them? She is respectful of the fact that I am here. She will not do anything that is not allowed. I have no problems with embarrassing Saffire if she goes to far."

Shane looked up to see Juls standing next to him. "You shouldn't leave her alone so much. She tells him she's lonely when you're gone."

"I know and will correct that. Business has taken off for both of us so I'm going to be home more often." Juls studied the dance floor below them. "You know it would be worse if they were dancing up here. Then you get the full benefit of seeing everything up close and personal."

Shane studied the silent woman next to him. She was dressed almost like Sadie. From her dark red velvet top hat, to the snow white shirt, and two piece vest and pant suit she wore. At her waist was a sword belt and gun holster, both noticeable yet inconspicuous at the same time. "Going to war Juls?"

"This crowd tonight, do you feel the energy? There are a number of new faces among familiar ones." Juls glanced back at Bray and chuckled as he shook his head. "You know what I mean, old friend. I do not know some of these people."

"Sadie will by the end of the night." Shane looked for the red head and sighed when he spotted her. "Looks like she's going to keep them with her all night."

"She's not going to let them roam around alone. Especially not Styles, her brother's here so he'll be occupied in the game room. Chris doesn't really do games though." Seth sighed. "He'll watch but he's not a real big player."

"Fuck that, you're going to have to see them up close and personal. I don't know who made the rules before hand but when it comes to secondary punishment, that's all me."

Seth turned to find Dean now sitting next to Bray, his wild blue gaze watching him closely. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Dean grinned as he leaned over and whispered something to Bray. Glancing at Seth, he answered his question. "It means, that no matter how long she's given you to take care of the shit with them, when it comes here, I get the final say. This is your _second_ offense, you ignore the top four you get to come play nice with me." Dean gave him a wide grin, making sure his friend understood how he was feeling. "You almost cost Wyatt, Seth. You're my boy and shit but Wyatt comes first, if she chooses the gauntlet for you two I'm gonna make sure the Demonic Twins face you both."

Shane frowned as he looked at the dark glare Seth sent Dean. Shaking his head, he sighed as he realized that this could get worse sooner than better. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that gentlemen." Seth leaned forward, his gaze watching the brunette moving through the crowd. "We can't afford to not get along right now. If she see's us fighting it will make things harder." Shane wanted to go down to the main floor and...and what? Hide A.J. from the others? Deny him his pleasure and fun with his friends? He finished his drink and held his cup out for a refill.

"You think to much, if she chooses to have you go through the tournament you know what the stakes are. She says you won't lose him, we believe you will not."

Looking up, Shane grinned up at his friend, watching as the three in front of him frowned back. "I have no intention of losing him to anyone for any reason." Shane waved a heavy hand at Juls. "He means way to fucking much to me."

"Maybe he is not the one we should be concerned for. This world is ready to handle them both, so long as Styles understands his place in the grand scheme of things." Bray gave Shane a quick grin, nodding his head once then turning to whisper something to Dean, who flushed but nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back folks!"

Frowning, Shane looked between the two. "Spit it out, Juls...Bray, what's..." Turning at the change in music, Shane stumbled to the barrier. He could see A.J. and Chris standing in the crowd around the main stage. "You're going pull them up stairs?"

" _Saffire_ is going to pull them upstairs. _We_ get to watch them entertain us." Juls grinned as she walked up beside Shane. "And entertain us they will."

Shane started at the soft voice, aware that he was watching him to intently. Daring someone else to touch him, _claim_ him in a dance. "Don't let her do this Juls." He tried to keep the tone light, aware just how touchy the subject of her wife was. "Please, put us in the, uh, in the..." Shane broke off, brow furrowing as he tried to remember what he wanted to say.

"Fuck the damn tournament, I'll gladly let her beat _my_ ass if I don't have to sit here and watch him dance with someone else."

Shane slowly turned to look at the sullen man behind him. Eyes narrowing, he gaze a derisive snort of amusement. "Shut the fuck up Seth. This..." Shane waved a wobbly hand out over the now rising dance floor. "Is all your fault."

"Kiss my ass Shane'O. Your shit with Styles is your shit." Seth glared at Shane, aware that they were probably both drunk from their drinks. "Look I'm sorry, I just hate watching other people touch Chris." He looked down at his cup and sighed. "She's really mad at me isn't she?"

Shane let out a surprised laugh, turning to look at Juls and Bray. "Is she mad at you?" He stared at his friends with wide eyes as they started laughing. "Is he serious, he doesn't know Sai, we see."

Juls grinned as she took a drink from her cup. "No, Seth is new to this, remember?" She leaned over and tapped Shane on his shoulder. "Stop drinkin' or you won't make it through the night."

Shane grinned as he lifted his cup slowly, watching as Bray did the same. "What if we don'? Is there gonna be a fight?"

"I will win." Juls said with a smug grin, winking as she finished off her drink, Bray following with a small chuckle

Shane laughed outright at his friends candidness. "Such an asshole Juls." He grinned as he turned to the dance floor, blinking in surprise to find A.J. standing in front of him. "Well, hello Mr. Styles." He watched as A.J. flushed, eyes darting from his face to the cup and back. "I'm not drunk."

"The hell you're not." A.J. frowned as he looked up at Shane. "Did you even eat before you started drinking? What the hell have you been doing Shane?"

Shane wrapped am arm around A.J.'s shoulder's, a crooked grin curving his lips. "Watchin' you dance. Honey you have a nice ass, you know that?"

A.J. stiffened as he looked from Shane to Juls and Bray. "What in the hell did you give him?"

Juls looked in her cup then silently offered it to A.J. "That's his third cup, I think or fourth, I don't really know."

A.J. sniffed the swirling liquid, jerking back in surprise. "Damnit Juls, I could have sworn Sadie said no more _gasoline_ at the damn parties." He looked at Juls then to Shane, frowning at the look on his face. "Come on I need you to sober up. I am not carrying your ass to the car."

"Car? Why, someone do something? Who's leavin'?" Shane pulled back as he looked down at A.J., his brow creased in worry. "Why are you ready to..."

"So this is where you disappeared to, thought your friend was lying. Left him with one of my pals to entertain him while we go have some fun."

Shane turned towards the tall, dark haired man walking towards them. Looking him over slowly, he moved A.J. behind him, setting his cup down on the table. "I'm sorry, to whom were you referring?"

A.J. blinked in surprise at Shane's sudden change. "Shane, don't ok, just send Seth to find Chris..."

"Seth go find Jericho, Dean go with him."

A.J. looked over at Bray, watching as he moved to stand next to Juls and Shane. "Guys, he's drunk, ok? Let's not cause a scene here." He gripped Shane's arm tightly, trying to keep him in place.

"You're with one of them? Must be the bitch right here cause these two can't handle me."

Shane felt his temper spike at the strangers words. "Mind your tone _friend_ or we will have someone mind it for you." He watched as the stranger turned to face him, eyes dark as night, face flushed from to much alcohol. "You need to have care how you speak here. This is not the main floor nor the gaming floor, if you can't be respectful..."

"You will be shown how to do so."

Shane nodded to Juls and Bray then turned to A.J. "Did he hurt you?"

"What?" A.J. stared up at Shane in surprise. He couldn't decide whether to be angry or turned on at Shane's tone. "Did he..."

" _Did he fucking touch you?_ " Shane bit out, anger and alcohol making his tone harsh.

"No, I-I mean not at first? But I told him...Shane, Shane wait!" A.J. moved after Shane trying to stop him before he attacked the stranger. Turning to Juls and Bray, A.J. frowned. "You two do something!"

"Why, he came up here talking shit. Who is he, I have never seen him? If Shane wishes to kick his ass for touching you that is his right." Juls turned and reached for a dark bottle next to her. "It's what he gets for ruining the party. Besides, if it were Saffire, I'd be doing the same thing."

A.J. turned just as Shane landed a set of punches against the other man, sending him reeling backwards. "I've never seen him like this." He stared in aroused awe at the anger on Shane's face. He shivered at Shane's possessive tone as he threw the other man against the wall. "Christ, he's really pissed off."

"If you so much as touch him again I won't let you walk out of here! _Keep your hands off my shit or I will make sure you do!"_ Shane shoved the man towards the security guards standing behind him. "Make sure he and the rest of his party are banned. One of them was with Chris Jericho. Rollins and Ambrose went to find him, make sure you get rid of this trash. We don't want Sadie to get wind of any of this."

"Yes sir, Mr. McMahon."

Rubbing his knuckles, Shane leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to push back the jealous anger twisting in his stomach. He had known it would happen while they were out. Someone would approach A.J. and he would actually lose it. Letting out a soft sigh, Shane pushed away from the wall and turned towards his friends. "That was more than I wanted to deal with in one night." Looking at A.J. he felt a slow smile curving his lips. "Honey, you ok?"

"You almost...a-and he was just...Shane..." A.J. didn't know what to say. First Shane was calling him _honey_ in front of their friends then just beat a man for _touching_ him. "We need to go, _right fucking now_."

"What, wait Allen, why, you don't..." Shane broke off as A.J. kissed him, groaning at the hot lips moving across his. "Well, ok, yeah, we ummm, w-we definitely need to go." Turning to Juls and Bray, Shane gave them a small wave. "Tell Nat I will see her when I get back. Meeting when?"

"We will contact you. Go, enjoy your night and if you see Dean, send him back to me. I am ready to retire as well." Bray sighed, sitting back in his chair. "It has been a most eventful night." He looked up at the sound of Dean and Seth's angry voices. "Dean?"

"Man you should have seen this asshole! He had Jericho all pinned up on the wall and shit, like what the fuck! Chris couldn't even breath but my boy Seth made sure to kick his ass." Dean grinned as he sat down next to Bray. "Ready?"

"Yes but first there is some thing we must take care of." Bray looked through his phone, pulling up his messages. "We can go to the cabin after."

"Fine by me, let's get the fuck up out of here." Dean grinned as he stood, pulling Bray up with him. "I'm not carrying you, if you fall..."

"Then I will simply fall, will I not?" Bray gave him a grin as he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist."

Shane laughed at his friends, turning to the man behind him. "Well Mr. Styles, ready to go yet?"

"Fuck yes, I've been ready since I came looking for you. Hurry your ass up or I'm starting without you." A.J. turned and headed down the stairs. He was harder than he probably should be, struggling to keep his response to Shane's earlier display in check. Glancing back once, he could see the confused look on Shane's face, until Juls leaned over and whispered something to him. After that, he could see when it hit him. Dark eyes focused on him with such intensity, A.J. couldn't decide if he wanted to go to the car or upstairs. The decision was taken from him when Shane caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs. Forcing back a moan, A.J. shivered as Shane pulled him back against him. "Sh-shane not here..."

"My suite is upstairs so yes here. I'm not driving all the way back across town before I can have you beneath me screaming my name." Shane pulled A.J. towards the back of the building. "The elevator takes you to the private suites so no one can say a word."

A.J. shivered as he leaned against Shane's side. "How long?"

"Not long, like it matters because if I want to fuck you in the elevator, I will." Shane watched as dilated blue eyes widened with lust. He smiled down at the flushed man, pulling him close and squeezing his waist. "Any objections?"

"Christ, who's going to object to that?" A.J. followed Shane onto the elevator. When he turned around he saw Chris and Seth pressed against one of the pillars. Chris was holding Seth as if he didn't want to let go. "Shane?"

Shane glanced up just as the doors closed, smiling at A.J. "We will check on them tomorrow, right now..."

A.J. grinned up at Shane as the elevator started to move. "Feel like being naughty, Mr. McMahon?" A.J. swayed against Shane, giving him a seductive smile, he slid an arm around Shane's shoulder's. "Well get to it, I've been a very bad boy Shane, care to punish me?"

Shane shivered as he glanced over at the panel on the wall. "God yes." Shane sighed, groaning at the hot body pressed against his. Tomorrow...tomorrow they would talk about everything...tomorrow he would make sure there were no more secrets between them.


	12. A Long Buried Secret

"Why the fuck are we here, Bray? Thought we were on our way to the cabin." Dean's voice held a note of irritation at having to wait. "Thought this wasn't going to be long?

"We will leave shortly, be patient. There is someone I must speak with first." Bray looked around the outside of the SUV, frowning at the dark building in front of them. "I ask that you let me speak with them before you upset anyone."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Dean scanned the area, trying to see what ever it was Bray saw. Looking closer into the darkness, he stiffened when two figures appeared out of no where. "Who the fuck is that?"

Glancing over at Dean, Bray opened the door. "Stay here, Dean." Voice low with warning, Bray stepped out of the truck.

"The hell I will, who the fuck is that and why are you getting your ass out?!" Dean glared at Bray, his gaze darting between him and the strangers. "Bray, wait."

"Give me a few minutes, that is all I am asking." Bray closed the door and walked forward. "I had not expected to see or hear from you."

Dean watched the pair standing in front of the Jeep, his temper boiling at Bray's lack of answers. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, he watched as Bray stepped back towards the jeep, one of the shrouded figures following him. When he opened the door again, Dean was scowling at him. "You gonna tell me just what the..."

"Hello Dean, it's nice to see you again."

Dean blinked in surprise at the voice, body going cold at the soft, flat tone. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here? Juls know your ass in town?" He cringed at her soft laugh, knowing that he already knew the answer.

"Does Sadie still wish me ill?"

"Well considering you tried to kill her on her wedding day, I'd say she was justified." Dean frowned at the auburn haired woman. He couldn't figure out what it was Juls and Bray had seen in her. Wondered again if maybe the rumors were really lies but by the look on Bray's face... "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"We must leave, I do not wish to be seen with her longer than necessary." Bray motioned for the woman to step back. "You understand that coming here was a mistake on your part. I will not keep this from them."

"You will if you wish to keep their friendship."

"Ok, first I'm trying my best to be respectful and not call you what I wanna really call you." Voice low and tight with anger, Dean leaned over into the passenger seat. "But you start making threats against him and I won't give a shit about you being a woman, I'll make sure you won't be able to threaten him again."

"Ooo, such _bold_ words from such a _bold_ man. I see why you favor him above all others."

Bray reached out and grabbed her by her throat. "You are nothing more than a thorn in the side of this my mortal life. Do not believe that any one of us holds any love for you." His hold tightening, he glared at the woman. "You were told if you came here, you would have no friends and to bring anyone with you would be a violation of the agreement made. Now that we see you do not believe in our words, I will allow you to find out the hard way." He let her go, watching impassively as she gasped for air. "You tried to kill one of our own on a day that was supposed to have been blessed."

"That union is a lie and it should have never happened."

"The path you travel is a dangerous one, have care how you tread, Faith. There is not one of us that will allow you to destroy that which we have worked so hard for." Bray turned to get into the jeep only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning, he glared at her. "Do not touch me."

"I only want what's mine, what was promised to me and if I can't have it, why should she?"

"Because that which you asked for was already given to you by another. You want that which is _Sadie's_ and that is something you can not have." Bray shook off her hand and got into the jeep. Closing the door, he looked over at Dean's angry face. "Dean..."

"Fuck you." Dean jerked back from Bray, starting the SUV and putting it in drive. "You could have told me I was going to have to see her tonight. Instead you let me drive all the way out here to have deal with this?! What the actual fuck Wyatt? I thought you guys were through with her?!" Hands tightening on the wheel, Dean glanced over at the silent man next to him.

"She claims there is a child yet refuses to name the other parent until she speaks with the four of us." Sighing, Bray looked out at the passing scenery, the silence in the small space louder than usual. "She does, however say it it one of two possibilities.

"Wait, if you're one then..." Dean broke off as he went over the possibilities. "That's not possible, how old is this kid anyway?"

"About seven or eight, I believe." Bray turned to look at Dean, a frown working his lips down. "If she gets to Sadie, she will do everything she can to make sure he knows."

"What good does it do to tell Sadie? Especially after everything this broad has done to everyone." Dean turned up the small path leading to the cabin, frowning as they passed through the entryway. "We need to get the gate fixed again. Why the hell does it keep sticking like that?" He muttered in irritation.

"It is not a concern, a minor issue we can fix tomorrow." Letting out a rough breath, Bray looked down as his phone vibrated with a message. "Juls is looking for Sadie, said she got a call and after that she left."

"Think she'd go looking for Styles?" Dean put the jeep in park then turned to Bray. "Wait, you said the kid was seven or eight?"

Nodding, Bray opened the door and stepped out. "There is a possibility, however, I do not believe..."

"He was married then! He wouldn't have cheated on his wife with someone else. There has to be another explanation or father for that matter." Dean threw up his hands as he grabbed the bags from the back. "Wyatt?"

Bray pulled out his keys and headed to the door. "We will need to speak with everyone once Shane is back in town. We can not let anyone out side of the circle find out." He sighed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"We also need to keep that chick away from Sadie. If she gets wind of this..." Dean frowned as he set their bags down by the door. "You think that's why she took off? Faith already called Sadie and said something?"

"It is possible, Juls is unable to reach her." Shaking his head, he turned towards the bedroom. "Come, it has been a trying day. Let us retire to our own bed for the night."

Dean frowned as he locked the door and set the alarm. "Wyatt, she's going to make things really messy, you know that right?"

Bray nodded as he walked into their bedroom. "She merely wants attention that she is not worthy of. However, this time, if her claim turns out to be true, there are a number of people that could be hurt by this."

Dean shook his head as he followed Bray into the bedroom. Stripping as he walked towards the bed, he frowned. "She will do everything she can to get next to Sadie."

"Why do you think I went instead of Juls? The level of trust is not high when it involves her. We may have been better served sending Natalia or Shane, despite her claims."

Dean groaned as he laid down under the covers. "Well, let's worry about it tomorrow. Unless Sadie comes out here, we need to rest before leaving the states."

Bray nodded, laying down beside Dean. He pulled him close, arm holding him tightly as his other hand ran through his hair. "She is a danger to us all, a secret that we should have never kept hidden. And now, it may very well cost all of us everything we hold most dear."


	13. A Billion Dollar Secret

Shane reached out blindly to silence the ringing phone, groaning as his head pounded and the room spun. Squinting at the name on the display, he jerked when it lit up and started ringing again. "Who in the hell..."

"Shane?"

Turning at the sleepy voice, Shane shushed A.J. back to sleep. "Let me see what's going on, I'll be right back." Easing out of the bed, Shane answered the phone, sighing as he slowly left the room. "What the hell do you want, it's ass o'clock in the morning so it damn well better be good."

 _"_ _Shane, we hate to disturb you at such an early hour..."_

Frowning, Shane walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What is it Bray, you may not sleep but some of us..." Shane yawned as he reached for the juice. " _Fuck_ , some of us do." Reaching up into the cabinet, he poured the juice into a blue glass.

 _"_ _There has arisen an issue of importance. We must discuss it with you once you have returned."_

"No, once I get back I have plans with Allen. What ever it is..."

 _"_ _Won't wait, Sadie is missing and Faith has something to do with it."_

Shane chocked on his juice, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. "Juls, please tell me your joking. Do you know what will happen if Allen finds out she is involved with..."

"Shane?"

Shane whipped around at the sleepy voice, frowning as a sleep tousled A.J. Styles walked into the kitchen. "Hey honey, what are you doing up?"

A.J. stretched, blinking blearily at the man in front of him. "I heard you talking to someone." He reached for the glass in Shane's hand, taking a drink. Clearing his throat, he looked up at Shane, taking in the pale face and angry expression. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a few. Let me finish this call and I'll meet you back in bed, ok?" Shane leaned down and gave A.J. a kiss, smiling when he nodded and left the kitchen, the glass of juice held in his hands. Watching as the door closed behind the tan body, Shane turned back to his phone. "You two damn well better be playing when you say that Faith is back. Do you understand..."

 _"_ _She claims you're one of two who could be the father of her eight year old daughter, Shane."_

Shane froze, as he listened to the conversation on the other line. "Wait, wait, hold on a fucking second. There is no way. I've _never_ touched her and will not start at any point in my life. She's doing this to get to Sadie and..."

 _"_ _Yes, she wants to hurt him as well, that is why we will need to meet once you return. It was not our desire to inform you before you left, however in the off chance..."_

"If she's able to get to Allen then it will fuck me in the end." Shane leaned back on the counter, cursing the woman whose caused more trouble than they wanted. "How do we find her? I won't have her messing with his head just to get to me or Sadie."

 _"_ _First we need to find Saffire then worry about this bitch. If we find my wife then I'm sure we will find her."_

"She isn't at her usual spots?" Shane pushed away from the counter and headed back towards the bedroom. Glancing through the door way, Shane looked at the sleeping figure in bed. Turning back down the hall, he headed towards the living room. Sitting on the couch with a sigh, Shane leaned back. "This couldn't have happened at the worst time. I only have a week with him."

 _"_ _Considering we can't find Saffire that's not going to be a big concern. First we need to make sure everyone is aware that Faith is around. After that, we need to find out who the father of this child is."_

"I've never slept with her and for that child to be eight that would mean I cheated on my wife. That's not possible, I don't care what anyone says, I wouldn't touch Faith." Shane groaned in frustration. He knew dealing with her was going to come back and bite them all eventually, just not this quick. "We need to find her and get this taken care of. I leave town tomorrow morning, until then I'm not leaving my apartment unless someone is dying or being murdered."

 _"_ _We will keep an eye on her, if you or he hears from Saffire..."_

"You know I'll call you." Shane ran a hand over his neck, letting it drop back down into his lap. "You know she can fuck us over royally if she doesn't get what she wants."

 _"_ _She is after what she was promised, the issue, however is that she was given what she was promised just not by us."_

"Who the fuck could be the father?" Shane looked back towards the bedroom, frowning as he stood up. "I don't care what has to be done or what is done just get the information we need to get her taken care of. I won't lose Allen to this instigator's mechanisms."

 _"_ _We will let you know, until then, take care Shane and be safe."_

Shane disconnected the call, resisting the urge to take his anger out on the wall next to him. Walking back into the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and stopped. He wanted to pull the sheets back and claim the man beneath. Shaking his head, Shane pulled the sheets back and slid in next to the warm body. He couldn't resist the smile that curved his lips at the soft sound of displeasure A.J. made.

"No, Shane move, your cold."

Shane chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man. "Warm me up then." He ran a hand across A.J.'s chest and down his stomach. Groaning as A.J. squirmed against him.

Yawning sleepily, A.J. squinted up at Shane. "Shane, everything ok?"

Shaking his head, Shane said nothing. Lifting a tan thigh, Shane rested A.J.'s leg on top of his. Heard the shivery breath that left A.J. and pressed forward. He should wait until A.J. was fully awake but he couldn't. Groaning as A.J. pressed back, he whispered against A.J's neck. "That's it honey, open for me." Reaching down, he brushed a finger over A.J.'s hole. He pressed kisses along the back of A.J.'s neck as he rubbed and teased the tight ring. Shivering at the feel of the hard body in front of him, Shane lifted A.J.'s leg higher. "Sweetheart, will you let me?"

A.J. panted as he arched back, hips moving against Shane's. He let out a sleepy whine as Shane pressed forward. "Shane..."

Shane held A.J. still as he entered him. Pressing a hand against his stomach, breath rushing hot against the neck in front of him. He felt his eyes drift closed as A.J. pushed back against him. "That's it baby, god you feel so good."

Half asleep, A.J. moaned against the arm under his head. Pressing back, he felt Shane's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. He gasped as Shane thrust harder, back arching with pleasure. Shaking, A.J. felt the hand wrapped around him and thrust forward. Hissing in relief, he let his head drop back against Shane's shoulder. He shivered as Shane moved slowly in and out of him, gasping as he brushed his prostate. "Shane, please."

Shane groaned at the quiet tone, pressing his face against A.J.'s neck. He kept his pace deliberately slow, making sure to draw out every gasp and moan that he could. He wanted to record as much to memory as possible, every look, sound, and touch taking on new meaning.

Shane wasn't sure what was going to happen with faith but he had a feeling that this secret was going to cost him. Groaning at the body pressing back against his, Shane pushed aside the problem with the past and focused on the present. Tightening his hold on A.J. he increased his pace, groaning at the tight, clenching hole. "Honey, you can...if you're ready." He could feel A.J. stiffen against him, fighting back his orgasm.

A.J. groaned as the hot wave moved over him, throwing him from one spectrum to the next. Pressing back against Shane, he shivered as he came in Shane's hand. Gasping, A.J. rode out the wave until he thought he'd drown from pleasure. Turning his face into the arm beneath his head, he whispered the words twisting his heart in two.

Shane held A.J. close, pressed deeper into him as the world around him shifted. Panting against A.J.'s neck, Shane came inside of him, thrusting in short, hard thrust as his vision went white. Shaking, Shane pressed his forehead against A.J.'s shoulder.

Time was running out, secrets from the past were beginning to unravel and everything he held dear was being threatened. Pressing a kiss against A.J.'s hair, Shane whispered three simple words. Three words that would either destroy him or set him free.


	14. Faith's Secret

Soooooo I thought I'd posted this chapter but it was brought to my attention that I had not lol FORGIVE ME! I meant to have it up sooner but here is a little idea of who Faith is and why she is involved...

* * *

Faith opened the door to the hotel room, frowning as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Sighing, she walked in and flipped on the light. She hadn't taken two steps when a voice made her freeze.

"I thought you said you would be able to bring him back with you."

"It's going to take more time than a day or two. He's not alone like you thought." Faith shrugged out of her jacket, making sure to keep her face blank. She knew about Wellington's obsessive desire to reclaim A.J. "He's still protected by his friends."

"Thought you had a sure fire way to get back in using the kid."

"I do as long as I can get past their watch dog but that may be easier said than done. Especially since he is now on the look out for you and Carrington. What the hell possessed you two to go to the club?"

"That's none of your concern, all I want to know is if you can or can not get my Allen back for me?"

"I am working on it, it may take longer than first expected." Faith held her breath for the first hit, back tensing as she listened to Wellington move off of the bed.

"You know, I really do appreciate how much you've helped me in finding him, Fran, I thought I'd never see him again."

Faith flinched at the name, hated how he would use it as an endearment when he really meant it as worse. "Yes, well I was given no real choice now, was I? It was either I help you find him or lose my daughter and since I don't want that..." Head snapping back at the slap she was given, Faith glared at the man. Silently pleased to see the large bruise still darkening his skin. She was glad that Shane had been the one to hurt him, knowing full well that Juls and Wyatt both carried weapons. "That was for what?"

"You should have found a way to get him back here no matter what."

Faith looked at the wrecked expression in front of her and frowned. Well's obsession with A.J. was beginning to take its toll on them both. "I told you I would have to get through them first. If they aren't convinced that he is the father then..."

"Then that means I'll have to step in sooner than expected. Which is fine, he and his little posh boy will pay for what they did to me."

Faith slowly moved away from Wellington. She glanced over at the bathroom door, letting out a soft breath as he ignored her. Shaking her head, she watched as Wellington turned towards the television. Moving silently towards the bathroom, Faith let out a soft breath, grateful to avoid a serious beating. If she were honest with herself, she didn't want to go after Allen. She'd had a soft spot for him despite Well's violence. Allen had been a beautiful man, bright blue eyes and a wide innocent smile. It had taken a lot for Well's to find his pressure point, finally breaking him. She had watched when Well's forced himself on Allen, helpless to do anything with a broken arm and three months pregnant. She hadn't known then, neither had Allen or Shinsuke but Well's had. He tried denying the baby at first until they'd had a DNA test.

Now, almost ten years later, they were in New York and Well's was trying everything he could to get Allen back. "Shane won't let Allen go if they really are together, he'll kill him first." Shaking her head, Faith started the shower. Maybe she could get Juls and Bray to help her? Or, if she could get close enough maybe Allen or Shane would, at least for her daughter. "Maybe I can appeal to Sadie, she's a mother as well." Faith stared at the woman in the mirror, tears filling her eyes. "What have I done to fall this far? I was once on top of everything and now..."

" _Make sure you clean your shit up before you go to sleep too!_ "

Sadie stepped into the shower, ignoring the man in the other room. She had to find a way to convince her old friends to help. At least someone who could help her baby girl. "Sadie may hate me but she loves children." Faith felt the shiver or fear race over her. Allen had been able to get away from Wellington once, would he be able to do it again?


End file.
